Bleu estival
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Réponse au Concours de l'Eté 2013 sur le thème des personnages féminins méconnus. Personnage traité : Blue Eye. Deuxième place. Résumé : Résumé : Blue Eye va retrouver une ancienne connaissance pour accomplir une promesse.


Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne. Parfait. Elle ouvrit le portillon et marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite maison. N'y croyant pas vraiment, elle appuya sur la poignée… et la porte s'entrebâilla. La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air désabusé en rangeant son épingle à cheveux. Et c'était une Ranger qui habitait là ? Elle sourit en entrant, accueillant avec délice la fraicheur intérieure après la fournaise estivale.

Elle s'adossa à la porte en posant son sac, le temps que ses yeux se fassent à la pénombre. La décoration était sommaire mais joyeuse. Les meubles en bois juraient un peu entre eux, preuve du peu d'intérêt que leur propriétaire apportait à l'esthétique, mais l'ensemble était chaleureux. Elle était dans la pièce principale, qui servait de salon et salle à manger. Plus loin, un couloir séparait la chambre d'un côté et la cuisine et la salle d'eau de l'autre, et finissait par une porte qui devait mener au jardin arrière. Une maisonnette de célibataire mais vu l'âge de son occupante, c'était normal. De toute façon, ça devait être un logement de fonction. L'intruse se promena un peu, s'arrêtant longuement sur la bibliothèque surchargée. Beaucoup de policiers et de romans à l'eau de rose, quelques histoires Fantasy et des œuvres plus classiques. Elle sursauta quand le réfrigérateur se mit en route, et siffla légèrement d'admiration en voyant la bête qui occupait un large pan de la petite cuisine. Deux portes, distributeurs de glaçons, compartiment surgélation… Elle ouvrit le frigo, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur sa cible. Elle tiqua en voyant les différents restes plus ou moins datés. Certains étaient plus proches d'une expérience de microbiologie que d'un plat de nouilles. Les portes affichaient un choix assez varié de jus de fruits, et quelques légumes encore frais se battaient en duel sur une étagère. Elle ouvrit ensuit la partie basse, trouvant comme elle s'y attendait une large variété de plats individuels à réchauffer. Elle referma le tout, attrapant au passage une petite bouteille de jus de pommes qu'elle sirota en explorant la chambre. Le lit était fait à la va-vite, mais c'étaient surtout les draps colorés qui attirèrent son attention. Il y avait aussi deux grosses peluches Teddyursa, et des vêtements qui trainaient. Ordonnée, mais pas trop on dirait. La salle de bain présentait à peu près le même état, propre mais dérangée. La jeune femme fut quand même un peu choquée de voir que son hôtesse n'avait qu'un flacon de shampoing et un autre de savon comme produits de douche. Finissant son jus, elle ouvrit la porte de derrière, qui donnait sur une petite terrasse ombragée. Deux transats à l'ombre dominaient une petite piscine creusée dont le clapotis léger de l'eau limpide était terriblement tentateur. Regardant sa montre, elle se dit qu'elle avait encore quelques heures devant elle avant le retour de la propriétaire. Elle retourna à l'intérieur attraper une serviette épaisse, puis ôta ses vêtements pour révéler un bikini assorti à la couleur de sa frange. Elle se laissa couler dans l'eau avec un plaisir extatique. Elle se sentait si bien dans cet élément.

Elle se délassa un bon moment, essayant d'éviter de trop penser à sa situation. Quand les rayons du soleil se firent plus rasants, elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Il lui restait à peine une heure avant que l'autre ne rentre, si elle en croyait ses observations de ces deux derniers jours. Elle se sécha tranquillement, et chercha la meilleure manière d'accueillir son hôtesse. Une idée amusante germa dans sa tête. Dans la cuisine, elle sélectionna un jus d'orange et un autre de pommes, et prépara deux verres de ce cocktail, en rajoutant un fond épais de sirop de grenadine qu'elle découvrit sous le comptoir. Naturellement pas d'alcool, dommage. Elle mit quelques glaçons dedans, et déposa le tout en évidence sur la table près de l'entrée avec un petit papier sur lequel elle dessina rapidement un œil à la pupille couleur océan, et retourna s'allonger sur le transat, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, en laissant la porte arrière entrouverte. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Quelques minutes à peine après sa mise en scène, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il y eut un petit piétinement d'hésitation, puis elle entendit des pas venir directement vers la porte arrière qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Allongée comme elle était, elle faisait dos la scène, mais elle imaginait parfaitement l'air pincé que pouvait prendre la jeune fille.

- Blue Eye.

A l'appel de son nom, elle daigna enfin se retourner et saluer l'autre fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ranger Ethelle.

La Ranger était encore en tenue, son Capstick au bras, le verre de cocktail à peine entamé dans l'autre. Blue Eye nota qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir bien chaud, elle avait dû marcher depuis le Centre Pokémon où l'avait déposée l'Etouraptor. Son nez était rouge et brillant, signe qu'elle avait attrapé un coup de soleil à cet endroit. Mais surtout, la blonde était amusée par la grimace de perplexité que faisait la Ranger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ethelle.

- Je profite de cette agréable fin de journée, avec un délicieux cocktail malheureusement non alcoolisé parce que je n'ai pas trouvé ta réserve secrète de Rhum.

- Je n'ai pas de réserve secrète de rhum.

- Alors une réserve pas secrète ?

- Je n'ai pas de réserve de rhum tout court.

- Dommage.

- Sors de chez moi.

Ok, la discussion commençait à devenir sérieuse.

- Tu ne veux pas m'inviter à dîner ?

- Dehors.

Elle hésita un tout petit instant à lui faire remarquer que techniquement, elles étaient déjà dehors, mais sa raison retint sa langue cette fois.

- Et si c'est moi qui prépare ?

- Déga… Pardon ? Tu sais cuisiner, toi ?

Ah, le poisson commençait à s'approcher de la ligne.

- Ça t'étonne, gamine ?

Blue Eye se mit une gifle mentale. Le « gamine » était sorti tout seul, et vu la tête de la Ranger, ça n'avait pas plu. Elle se répéta une fois de plus d'arrêter de laisser son impulsivité prendre le dessus. Elle reprit vite la parole, coupant toute velléité à son opposante.

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Et pour te répondre, je me débrouille plus que je n'excelle en cuisine, mais j'imagine que ça sera toujours mieux qu'un plat réchauffé ?

Hum, c'était mal parti. Ethelle affichait toujours un visage fermé, et la blonde supposa que la journée fatigante qu'elle avait dû avoir n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle essaya d'offrir un sourire sincère.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es là ? Tu es recherchée à travers toute la région d'Oblivia depuis trois mois, pour témoigner dans l'affaire de l'Armure d'Or. D'ailleurs, tu t'en sors bien vu qu'à la base, tu aurais dû être accusée aussi. Alors, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'emmener au poste.

C'était le point le plus délicat de la discussion. Blue Eye réfléchit un instant, et décida de laisser son instinct agir. Peut-être qu'essayer de la dérider dégèlerait un peu la glace.

- Parce que je suis trop mignonne pour que tu aies envie de me faire du mal ?

Ça ne devait pas être une bonne stratégie. Ethelle sortit de sa poche une craie et commença à dessiner rapidement.

- Tu veux me faire peur avec ton crayon ? Je ne suis pas certaine que… Oh.

Suicune venait de surgir majestueusement de la piscine, alors que la ranger se relevait, et il frotta doucement son museau contre la jeune fille qui l'avait appelé avant de lancer un regard polaire à la blonde. Blue Eye frissonna. Etait-ce à cause de la puissance dégagée par le Chat légendaire, du véritable vent frais qui s'était levé avec lui, ou de l'excitation de se trouver devant le maître des Glaces, elle n'en savait rien. Le mélange des trois peut-être. Elle mit quelques secondes à détacher son regard du Pokémon. Ethelle avait vraiment l'air sérieuse.

- Suicune, tu…

- Attends ! S'il te plait ! la supplia-t-elle.

- Abrège, Blue Eye, je suis fatiguée. Tu as cinq secondes pour t'expliquer avant de devenir un bloc de glace.

La blonde était un pied du mur. Son orgueil lui hurlait de ne rien dire. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait des gens qui comptaient sur elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Très bien, dit Ethelle, je…

- J'ai besoin d'aide. S'il te plait.

Les deux regards se croisaient. Blue Eye sentait ses joues chauffer, et elle ne souriait plus. L'autre avait l'air étonnée. Le silence dura un petit moment.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Ethelle caressa doucement la nuque de Suicune qui ronronna tranquillement, et plongea dans l'eau de la piscine pour disparaître comme par enchantement, sous le regard un peu émerveillé de Blue Eye. Au fond d'elle, elle était un peu jalouse de la Ranger, elle qui admirait les Pokemons aquatiques par-dessus tout, à une exception près.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas essayer de m'embobiner, et d'être parfaitement honnête avec moi, la menaça Ethelle.

Ce n'était absolument pas le moment, mais la blonde la trouva mignonne à croquer avec cet air qui se voulait menaçant, mais qui n'était tellement pas habituel sur ce visage. Elle eut une ombre de sourire.

- Promis, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

Elles se jaugèrent à nouveau du regard, et au bout de quelques instants Ethelle se dérida un peu.

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un repas tout à l'heure ?

Blue Eye retint difficilement un large sourire de victoire. La première partie était gagnée. Ce qui la rassurait beaucoup sur la suite des évènements.

- Ca va me demander un peu de temps pour le préparer, tu veux qu'on discute ?

- Vu qu'à priori, je suis partie pour devoir te faire confiance, je vais commencer tout de suite. J'ai passé toute la journée dans la poussière et la chaleur, j'ai besoin d'une douche. Et ne rêve pas, je garde mon Capstick avec moi, finit la Ranger en reprenant un air menaçant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sais pas m'en servir, et j'ai besoin de toi autant que de ton matériel. Alors compte sur moi pour t'entretenir précieusement.

Elle se demanda si la jeune fille percevrait le double-sens, mais apparemment non.

- Bon vu que tu as déjà fouillé la cuisine, vas-y.

Blue Eye suivit Ethelle et se dirigea dans la petite pièce. Des notes de musique s'élevèrent de la salle de bains, en même temps que le bruit de l'eau. C'était la radio à la mode, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer, et inventoria rapidement les légumes, sélectionnant tomates et carottes, et découvrant deux tranches de jambon encore comestibles. Au moins, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tiroirs à fouiller pour trouver un couteau. Elle versa ensuite le mélange de légumes découpés ou râpés et de jambon dans le seul saladier qu'elle ait trouvé, et mit des pâtes à cuisson rapide dans l'eau frémissante. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, elle les sortit et les passa un instant sous l'eau pour les refroidir avant de compléter le saladier. Une petite sauce avec de la crème fraîche à limite de la péremption, quelques herbes trouvées au fond d'un placard et du jus de citron. Elle rit doucement en entendant Ethelle chanter sur le dernier tube à la mode. Cette fille était délicieusement innocente. Tant qu'à faire, elle mit rapidement le couvert, et voulut se laver les mains. Ne trouvant pas de savon près de l'évier, elle sourit à nouveau, et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bains, où l'eau avait cessé de couler.

- Attention, j'entre !

- Hey !

Ethelle avait eu le réflexe de se couvrir rapidement de sa serviette, heureusement assez grande pour rester décente.

- Désolée, il n'y a pas de savon dans ta cuisine.

- Tu pouvais pas te laver les mains avec le liquide vaisselle ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'offusqua la blonde. Je ne vais pas me ruiner la peau.

- Pffff…

Blue Eye prit tout son temps, jouant à enrager son hôtesse. Celle-ci finit par la pousser dehors, la laissant hilare. Elle ne résista pas, et franchit la porte opposée pour s'allonger sur le lit et pousser un long soupir. La discussion qui l'attendait probablement ne l'amusait pas du tout. C'est perdue dans ses pensées qu'Ethelle la trouva en sortant de la salle d'eau. Réagissant au bruit, Blue Eye tourna la tête, pour découvrir que la jeune fille s'était mise en tenue pour la nuit, avec un shorty rose et un haut léger assorti. Elle admira rapidement les longues jambes fines et bronzées et remonta sur son corps apparemment bien entretenu par toute l'activité physique de son travail. Quand elle croisa le regard interrogateur d'Ethelle, elle se justifia par une pirouette.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies un habit aussi… féminin.

- Grrr ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Je teste le lit pour cette nuit voyons. Heureusement qu'il est grand, on aura la place.

- Parce qu'en plus tu vas t'incruster chez moi ?

- J'ai rendu ma chambre d'hôtel ce matin, et vu qu'on est en pleine période touristique, tu peux être sûre qu'elle est déjà prise. Tu n'aurais pas le cœur à me laisser dormir dehors ? Une si faible et si jolie fille comme moi risquerait de graves ennuis.

Bon, la Ranger n'avait absolument pas accroché à l'argument de la faible fille, ça se voyait à son sourcil levé et son regard dubitatif. Blue Eye lui fit sa meilleure interprétation des grands yeux larmoyants, et elles luttèrent quelques secondes avant que l'autre ne soupire.

- Si tu ronfles, je te mets dehors.

- Et si c'est toi qui ronfles ?

Lorsqu'elles passèrent enfin à table, après quelques petits échanges acidulés, la blonde leur servit un autre cocktail, vu qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment profité du premier et elles trinquèrent, l'une comme à regret et l'autre avec un petit sourire mutin.

- A la tienne Ranger !

- A quoi on trinque exactement ?

- A notre nouvelle amitié ? hasarda-t-elle ingénument.

Ethelle s'étouffa avec sa gorgée, agrémentant d'autant le sourire de l'autre, mais s'abstint de répondre. Elle étudia un instant la salade avant de s'en servir et de goûter prudemment, pendant que Blue Eye se servait généreusement et entamait son repas avec entrain. Finalement, Ethelle dû apprécier, vu qu'elle aida à finir le saladier. Le silence qui avait perduré pendant le repas était un peu tendu. Les deux jeunes filles ne savaient pas comment commencer la discussion qu'elles savaient inéluctable. C'est la Ranger qui se lança.

- La journée a été longue, et je voudrais me coucher assez vite. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il en est, et pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide.

Blue Eye prit quelques secondes pour choisir par où commencer.

- Lorsque j'ai été acceptée comme Capitaine d'une escouade de Nappers, on était trois à obéir directement à Purple Eye.

- Trois ? Mais…

- Attends, je vais t'expliquer. Il y avait moi, Red Eye, et une troisième appelée Green Eye. Oui, je sais, on manquait d'originalité. Je te ferai remarquer que Blue Eye est cependant mon vrai prénom. Pour en revenir à Green Eye, elle a été chargée d'une autre mission pendant que moi et Red Eye, on se chargeait des Oiseaux Légendaires afin de récupérer l'Armure d'Or. S'ensuivit ce que tu sais. Pendant ce temps, Green Eye était partie sur l'archipel de Kanto-Johto. Elle avait avec elle une partie des Nappers que j'avais formés, vu qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions plus tard. Pour être exacte, son escouade n'était composée que de femmes, parce qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment les garçons. Or, pendant la formation des Nappers que j'ai supervisée, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient… fraternisé plus que la normale.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu es vraiment coincée tu sais ?

- Eh, je ne te permets pas de… Tu veux dire… Oh !

Le rouge qui lui monta aux joues faillit faire craquer la blonde, qui reprit son récit.

- Exactement. Plusieurs de mes hommes ont donc dû se séparer de leur petite amie lors du départ de Green Eye. Ce fut vraiment déchirant, y compris pour moi. On m'avait prévenue à la dernière minute, et j'ai tout fait pour empêcher ça. Les hommes et moi en avons beaucoup voulu à Purple Eye et à Green Eye. Ensuite, l'opération a été lancée et on a mis ça de côté. Je devais garder la tête froide pour les diriger et les protéger. Ce en quoi j'ai échoué, mais finalement je me dis que tout ça n'aurait rien donné de bon. Jusqu'à récemment, j'étais restée discrète dans une ancienne base de Napper, quand j'ai vu arriver l'une des femmes qui étaient parties avec Green Eye. Elle était enceinte, alors que j'avais bien insisté sur le fait de se protéger. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, la tête de tous mes Nappers, se faisant rappeler à l'ordre sur la contraception par une ado de quatorze ans, avait été particulièrement hilarante. Mais bon, je les reprenais aussi sur leur hygiène, leur nourriture, leur langage… De vrais gosses, tu n'imagines même pas.

Elle se tut, se rappelant avec plaisir des souvenirs qui remontaient. Oui, on pouvait presque dire qu'elle avait été leur maman-poule pendant ces quelques mois. Certains avaient le double, presque le triple de son âge, et pourtant tous l'avaient suivie sans protester. Cette responsabilité lui avait fait peur, mais elle s'était accrochée. On pouvait dire plein de choses sur elles, pas toujours plaisantes, mais elle avait toujours assumé ses responsabilités quand d'autres qu'elle étaient concernés. Elle reprit ses esprits en voyant Ethelle s'agiter.

- Donc, une de tes recrues est revenue enceinte ? Et alors ?

- Je l'ai mise au courant de ce qui s'était passé, et du fait que son homme était probablement en train de purger sa peine d'intérêt général pour encore quelques semaines, et je lui ai indiqué comment entrer en contact avec lui. Elle m'a ensuite raconté ce qu'elles faisaient avec Green Eye, et c'est ce qui m'a poussée à venir te trouver…

Elle ménagea une petite pause théâtrale, qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Ethelle.

- Blue Eyeeeeee…

- Oh, laisse-moi ma petite minute suspense. T'es vraiment trop terre-à-terre…

- Je suis fatiguée… et intriguée. J'ai plusieurs questions, mais d'abord dis-moi quel est le rapport entre Green Eye et ta présence inopportune dans ma piscine.

- La mission de Green Eye consistait à retrouver une autre Armure, liée à l'Armure d'Or. Une sorte d'intermédiaire entre les Armuroi et celle d'Or, l'Armure d'Argent. Son pouvoir consiste à contrôler un petit groupe de Pokémon, mais allant au-delà du contrôle de l'Armure d'Or. On peut penser que son possesseur était en quelque sorte le bras droit de l'Armure d'Or, chargé de missions ponctuelles. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations. Ayant conscience de la catastrophe à laquelle on a échappé grâce à ton intervention et celle de ton petit copain…

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain !

La réponse avait fusé, comme le fruit d'une longue habitude. Blue Eye enregistra l'information.

- Au temps pour moi. Comme je disais, je me suis inquiétée du pouvoir de cette Armure, et j'ai pensé à venir chercher de l'aide pour neutraliser cette menace, et ramener mes Napper à leurs amis ou petits amis. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce second point prime largement sur l'Armure. Mais je suppose que les Rangers n'ont pas tout à fait le même point de vue. Je me suis dit que si je t'avertissais toi en particulier, je pouvais essayer de te persuader de mener l'enquête officiellement, et de m'emmener avec toi.

Voilà c'était lâché. Tout se jouait à cet instant. Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincue. Ces femmes là-bas étaient importantes pour ses anciens subordonnés, elle leur avait promis de les ramener saines et sauves de leur mission, mais ça Ethelle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Pourquoi moi ? Tu pouvais aussi t'adresser au bureau Ranger.

- Ils me recherchent depuis trois mois, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils m'auraient écoutée tranquillement. Et le temps presse, l'Armure d'Argent est bientôt découverte. Green Eye veut délivrer Purple Eye si j'ai bien compris. Je suis venue te voir pour que tu fasses en sorte qu'on te confie l'enquête officiellement. Mais je te préviens, je ne te révèle les détails que je sais que si je viens avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de discuter, tu sais.

- Je m'en fiche. Je dois aller là-bas, et si tu ne m'aides pas, je me débrouillerai toute seule.

Blue Eye était fébrile. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver, sinon Ethelle allait se braquer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait respecter sa promesse, même si revoir seule Green Eye serait assurément une mauvaise expérience. La Ranger leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Ok, ok, imaginons que j'accepte ta demande. Ce qui d'ailleurs tombe plutôt bien, vu qu'en ce moment je ne fais que du recensement, et dans des régions ennuyeuses et poussiéreuses. Sully est en mission pour deux semaines encore. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le temps de l'attendre.

- Non, en effet. Si on traine trop, il pourra toujours nous rejoindre. Je ne connais pas l'emplacement exact de Green Eye, elle bouge au fur et à mesure de la reconstitution de l'armure, il faudra enquêter pour la retrouver. Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

- Honnêtement ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier…

Blue Eye sentit la déception lui vriller le ventre.

- … mais tu m'as l'air vraiment sincère et ce problème d'Armure d'Argent est trop important pour qu'on prenne le risque de laisser courir les choses. Je suis le seul Top Ranger disponible pour le moment, c'est problématique. Je suppose qu'on pourra compter sur les forces de sécurité de l'archipel Kanto-Johto, même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de collaborer avec elles. J'irai voir le Bureau demain matin.

Blue Eye avait senti une vague de soulagement la traverser, et un immense sentiment de gratitude assez inhabituel chez elle, qu'elle ne sut pas vraiment exprimer. Finalement, elle choisit de faire simple, le tout avec un sourire qu'elle sentait remonter jusqu'aux yeux.

- Merci beaucoup Ethelle.

Les joues de la Ranger rosirent un peu. Elles passèrent encore quelques minutes à organiser leur départ, et après un énième bâillement, Ethelle donna le signal du coucher. Blue Eye saisit son sac, et se rendit avec son hôtesse dans la chambre. Pendant que l'autre réglait son réveil et organisait les oreillers, elle se déshabilla ne gardant que sa culotte, ce qui fit pousser un hoquet de surprise à Ethelle quand elle se retourna.

- Eh ben, tu n'as jamais vue de fille nue ? Ou alors suis-je si désagréable à regarder ?

- Je… Non, bien sûr que non, tu es très… c'est que…

- Allez je te charrie, rassure toi, j'ai une nuisette dans mon sac.

Le visage rouge de la Ranger la faisait vraiment craquer. Elle enfila la nuisette, et s'allongeait sous le drap léger quand la lumière fut éteinte, plongeant la pièce dans une délicieuse pénombre tamisée par les rayons qui filtraient des stores. Elle entendait la respiration d'Ethelle à ses côtés, et ne put résister. Elle se retourna, et s'approchant de la jeune fille, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Mais…

Elle lui posa la main sur la bouche.

- C'est pour te remercier encore. Bonne nuit Ranger, fit-elle en reprenant sa place.

- Bonne… Bonne nuit.

La nuit avait été paisible, le lit était plus confortable que celui de l'hôtel. Sans compter qu'elle était nettement moins stressée maintenant que son plan avait fonctionné. Elle avait tellement bien dormi qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Ethelle se lever, et que c'est un message sur la table qui la renseigna, lui demandant d'être prête à partir et de n'emmener que le minimum pour pouvoir voyager à dos de Pokémon le plus confortablement possible. Elle prit une douche rapide, grimaça à l'idée de ne pouvoir appliquer d'après shampooing, et se mit à patienter dans un fauteuil du salon. Le soleil estival brillait dans un ciel sans nuage, heureusement qu'elle avait pris de la crème solaire, le voyage allait être épuisant. Elle espéra qu'elles feraient des étapes pour se ravitailler en eau. Alors que onze heures allaient sonner, Ethelle rentra enfin.

- Bonjour Ranger !

- Bonjour. Et appelle-moi par mon prénom s'il te plait.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Ils t'ont crue ?

Ethelle soupira.

- C'aurait été plus facile si tu étais venue. Mais je suppose que, vu leur tête quand je leur ai parlé de toi, tu as eu raison de rester cachée. Je ne leur ai pas dit que tu partais avec moi, je suis sensée te retrouver sur place, et te persuader de rentrer pendant que je règle cette affaire.

- Tu as menti à tes supérieurs ?

Blue Eye était un peu étonnée, la ranger lui paraissait pourtant une stricte membre de son service.

- Je ne leur ai rien dit tout simplement, ils ont déduit ce qu'ils voulaient de mes infos et je ne les ai pas contredits. Techniquement, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

La blonde était amusée. Ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle avait l'air de gêner Ethelle, et elle se dit qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de la remercier un jour.

- Et que fait-on maintenant, tu apprivoises un Etouraptor pour nous emmener ?

- Un Etouraptor ne serait pas assez fort pour nous emmener toutes les deux aussi loin, sans compter qu'à moins de faire un long détour, il n'y a quasiment aucune étape entre Oblivia et l'archipel Kanto-Johto. Je vais faire appel à un de mes amis pour ça. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Suis-moi, dit la Ranger en passant dans le jardin.

Blue Eye était intriguée. Elle regarda Ethelle ressortir sa craie et se mettre à dessiner sur le sol. Allait-elle à nouveau invoquer Suicune ? Elle réalisa son erreur en voyant Alligatueur sortir de la piscine et Meganium jaillir de la haie. Ses précieux amis étaient revenus. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et tomba à genoux pendant qu'ils se précipitaient vers elle.

- Oh, mes chéris ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Désolée de vous avoir laissés. Désolée, désolée, désolée.

L'air était doux et le parfum de Meganium embaumait. Les trois amis se serraient les uns contre les autres, et même si elle avait pris sa douche, elle ne protesta pas quand ils se firent un devoir de lui lécher le visage méticuleusement. Elle riait aux éclats, vaguement consciente d'être ridicule devant Ethelle sans s'en préoccuper vraiment. Après quelques minutes, elle releva la tête vers la Ranger, incapable de parler.

- Ils déprimaient dans le parc des Rangers, même si on a noué des liens, tu leur manquais beaucoup tu sais. Avant de partir, j'ai effacé leurs glyphes de la liste. Par contre, ils ne pourront pas venir avec nous. Tu les retrouveras au retour.

- Je… Merci Ethelle.

- Tu me remercies un peu trop depuis hier, je vais finir par avoir des doutes sur ta véritable identité. Je vais préparer mon sac, dis-leur à bientôt.

Blue Eye opina du chef, et suivit du regard la fine silhouette de la jeune fille. Se retournant vers ses Pokemons, elle leur expliqua rapidement qu'elle allait partir en voyage, et qu'il faudrait bien surveiller cette maison. Elle utilisa son téléphone pour commander des gros sacs de croquettes en prévenant que ce seraient des Pokemons qui prendraient livraison et leur montra comment faire marcher la pompe sous l'arbre pour faire couler de l'eau. Elle était encore en train de les câliner quand Ethelle l'appela. Elle se releva, un peu triste de se séparer alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. La Ranger avait pris les deux sacs.

- Et maintenant, dit Blue Eye, comment va-t-on y aller ?

- Encore une fois, grâce à ma craie magique, regarde.

A peine eut-elle fini de dessiner qu'un cri joyeux s'éleva, et Latias apparut devant les deux jeunes filles. Blue Eye se dit que la Ranger disposait vraiment d'amis puissants. Elle attrapa son sac et le sangla sur son dos. Elle avait quand même un peu d'appréhension.

- Tu es sûre qu'il pourra nous porter toutes les deux ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Latias est très puissant, et plus rapide que les Pokémon Vol. Et de toute façon, on fera une halte sur une île sur la route, la seule atteignable sans faire de larges détours. Allez on y va.

Blue Eye s'installa derrière Ethelle et, avant même d'avoir compris, sentit la poussée du départ. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit qu'ils avaient déjà atteint l'extrémité de l'île et passaient au-dessus de l'océan. Elle s'attendait à sentir l'air lui fouetter le visage, mais au contraire, elle se sentait comme dans une bulle, que Latias formait autour de ses passagères. Elle entendait à peine le vent siffler. C'était une sensation déroutante de se sentir presque immobile alors que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux. Elle vit un long banc de Tentacool flottant paresseusement, quelques Demanta jaillir dans les airs, et un couple de Wailords qui les saluèrent d'un souffle puissant. Au bout d'un moment, elle brisa le silence.

- Tu sais combien de temps durera le voyage ?

_On sera arrivé avant le coucher du soleil en tenant compte de la pause, jeune humaine._ Latias lui avait répondu par télépathie, tandis qu'Ethelle affichait un léger sourire. Blue Eye se colla à la Ranger qui se crispa un peu et elle chercha à entamer la conversation, pour s'occuper.

- Tu as d'autres surprises comme Latias ?

- A part Suicune, non. Sully a noué des liens avec Entei, Raikou et Latios, et ils préfèrent venir à son appel qu'au mien. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je n'aime pas trop faire appel aux Pokemons aussi puissants, j'ai toujours l'impression de les déranger.

_Ce n'est pas un problème. Si je ne veux pas, ou ne peux pas, répondre à ton appel, je ne le ferai pas. Et c'est pareil pour tous mes camarades._

- Merci d'être venu Latias alors.

Un petit cri joyeux lui répondit. Elle chercha un autre sujet de conversation.

- Dis-moi, un Ranger, ça fait quoi après avoir fini sa journée ? Et ses jours de repos ?

- Tu t'intéresses à la vie de Ranger maintenant ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois assez sérieuse pour en devenir un.

- Je pourrais me vexer tu sais.

- Je te présente mes excuses. Pour te répondre franchement, mon cas est un peu à part.

- Comment ça ?

- De par mon expérience et mon niveau, je suis classée Top Ranger, et je suis au-dessus de la hiérarchie habituelle. Par conséquent, mon rythme de vie est bien différent d'un Ranger ou d'un Chef Ranger. Mes missions peuvent m'emmener loin, alors qu'un Ranger est normalement limité à une zone. Souvent, je passe plusieurs jours loin de chez moi, comme Sully en ce moment. Mais quand je rentre chez moi, je me contente de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec un repas rapide et un bon livre. J'allume parfois la télé, mais je ne tiens jamais très longtemps avant d'aller me coucher. Et pour mes jours de repos ou de vacances, je rentre chez mes parents. Ma mère en profite pour me faire faire des cours par correspondance. Elle sait que je ne serai probablement pas Ranger toute ma vie, et j'aimerai bien, plus tard, ouvrir une librairie.

- Et tu ne sors jamais avec des amis ou un petit copain ?

- Je n'ai pas de petit copain. Et on organise souvent des soirées avec les Rangers et les associations d'Oblivia. Il y a quelques jours, juste avant le départ de Sully, on s'est fait une sortie cinéma. Mais ce n'est pas évident, on n'a pas du tout les mêmes goûts.

- Et quels sont tes goûts alors ? Les films à l'eau de rose ?

- Ne rigole pas ! Mais j'aime aussi les films d'aventure, et aussi les films avec des histoires épiques. Mais je n'aime pas les films d'horreur, les thrillers ou les films fantastiques trop sombres, contrairement à Sully.

Blue Eye sourit. Finalement, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si elle-même était bien plus diversifiée dans ses goûts. Elle fronça un peu le nez quand quelques cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le nez, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était vraiment collée à Ethelle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum discret, sa main qui enserrait son ventre lui transmettait la chaleur de son corps. Elle se recula à regret, posant ses mains entre elles, avec un murmure d'excuse. La Ranger reprit la discussion, mais ne tourna pas complètement la tête vers elle, comme gênée.

- Puis-je te poser moi aussi une question ?

Blue Eye se tendit. Ethelle s'était aperçue de son attitude ?

- Vas-y, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre… Hum… Je me demandais comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi, manifestement capable d'empathie profonde envers les humains comme les Pokemons, fille unique du principal fabriquant et vendeur de matériel électronique de la région et donc ne manquant pas de moyens, qui en plus est une excellente étudiante et aussi une très jolie jeune fille, a pu devenir Capitaine des Nappers et travailler pour une entreprise criminelle.

Elle semblait avoir mené soigneusement son enquête. Blue Eye était crispée. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle avait même été étonnée que le sujet ne soit pas abordé la veille au soir. Elle hésita. Après tout Ethelle lui avait laissé le choix de répondre ou pas. Mais après tout ce que la Ranger avait fait pour elle, elle avait bien le droit à un peu d'honnêteté. Se méprenant sur son silence, cette dernière reprit la parole.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû, je…

- Non, attends. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, consciente que sa réponse n'allait sûrement pas être comprise.

- Je m'ennuyais.

Là, Ethelle se tourna complètement vers elle, avec un grand regard perplexe, appelant plus d'explications. Blue Eye soupira.

- J'étais en pleine crise d'ado, et mes parents, bien que très aimants, n'étaient pas souvent à la maison. Mes amis en classe n'étaient pour la plupart qu'attirés par la popularité, comme on l'est souvent à nos âges. Quand je rentrais chez moi, je m'ennuyais. Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé jouer. Pour moi, la vie est un jeu. Et j'avais envie de voir d'autres parties. Red Eye lui s'est engagé juste parce qu'il voulait pouvoir se battre contre des adversaires puissants. Il n'y a que Green Eye qui était vraiment intéressée par les objectifs de Purple Eye. Moi je m'amusais avec l'excitation de l'interdit, le sentiment grisant de diriger les Nappers et la perspective de croiser des Pokemons Légendaires. Ce n'est que lors de l'épisode du sous-marin que j'ai vraiment compris dans quoi je m'étais embarquée. Alors j'ai fui, pour quitter la partie. Ça ne m'amusait plus.

Ses yeux la piquaient en se rappelant le sentiment de dégoût qui l'avait saisie à ce moment.

- La vie n'est pas toujours un jeu tu sais.

- Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais être plus sérieuse, plus responsable, comme lorsque je prenais soin de mon escouade. Mais je suis incapable de me responsabiliser toute seule. J'ai juste envie de continuer à m'amuser à ignorer ce qu'il se passe autour de moi et… je voudrais oublier… oublier les visages de ces Pokémons dans les cages, oublier la tête de mes amis quand on leur a dit qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer, oublier que j'ai probablement failli conduire le monde à perte parce que je ne réfléchissais pas…

Fichues larmes qui ne voulaient pas être retenues. Elle baissa la tête.

- Alors, dit-elle dans un sanglot, si je peux au moins retrouver mes amies qui sont là-bas… et les ramener chez elles… peut-être que j'aurais fait quelque chose de bien… et…

Sa phrase s'étouffa dans les bras d'Ethelle qui ne dit rien. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, respirant l'odeur légère du cou de la Ranger. C'était apaisant. Quand elle sentit que ses larmes s'étaient calmées, elle se recula. Les deux filles se fixèrent et Ethelle eut un sourire gêné.

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec ça.

- Non, tu as ben fait. De toute façon, je devrai sûrement m'expliquer avec les Rangers tôt ou tard, donc autant que je m'entraîne maintenant, non ?

Elles se sourirent plus largement.

- Je serai là pendant qu'ils te poseront des questions, d'accord ?

- C'est gentil…

La Ranger se retourna, mais ne put cacher que ses joues avaient rosi à nouveau.

- Ethelle ?

- Oui ?

- On se fait un ciné en rentrant ?

Leurs deux rires résonnèrent un moment dans l'azur…

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Blue Eye retrouva vite son esprit taquin, et se plaisait à asticoter gentiment sa proie. L'ambiance un peu tendue après sa confession se dissipa vite, laissant une relation plus saine entre les deux jeunes filles, qui discutèrent de leurs centres d'intérêts. Elles échangèrent longuement sur leurs habitudes culturelles, vestimentaires ou cosmétiques, et Blue eye découvrit qu'Ethelle était bien plus féminine qu'elle l'avait pensé, mais être Ranger obligeait à faire des sacrifices. Ensuite, Ethelle lui parla plus longuement des voyages et des rencontres qu'elle avait faite dans sa carrière, des Pokémons légendaires, mais aussi des plus communs avec parfois des caractères incongrus. Blue Eye pleura de rire en entendant une histoire qui concernait un M. Mime amoureux d'une Ursaring de très mauvais poil. Ethelle avait mis toute la journée à persuader M. Mime que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elles avaient fait une petite halte sur l'île évoquée, où la seule trace de civilisation était un Centre Pokémon tenu par un couple de Leveinard. Puis, alors que le soleil commençait à sensiblement décliner, Ethelle commença à s'assoupir et s'affaissa contre Blue Eye qui se garda bien de la réveiller. Au contraire, elle put en profiter pour la regarder tranquillement. De toutes les filles qui avaient attiré l'œil de Blue Eye, elle n'était peut-être pas la plus jolie, mais elle était particulière. Gentille, droite, solide mentalement, elle était loin de lui ressembler, elle qui préférait fuir les ennuis et qui agissait sans réfléchir par égoïsme. De plus, l'innocence de la Ranger lui conférait une aura qui attirait immanquablement la blonde, plus expérimentée dans certains domaines. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer, pas avec elle. Ethelle lui avait fait confiance, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu l'ignorer ou la blâmer. Elle était là, à la regarder paisiblement respirer, quand la voix de Latias résonna dans sa tête, et probablement aussi dans celle d'Ethelle qui papillonna des yeux en même temps.

_Nous allons arriver, les humains nomment cette ville Oliville._

La Ranger parut surprise de se réveiller ainsi dans les bras de la blonde. Et se releva un peu gênée.

- Ça fait longtemps que je me suis endormie ?

- Un peu moins d'une heure.

- Oh, désolée. Je ne t'ai pas gênée ?

- Tu m'as juste un peu bavé dessus…

- Aaaah ! Je suis désolée !

- Je rigole ! Calme-toi. Regarde devant.

Latias passa au-dessus d'une série d'île entourée de puissants tourbillons, et il en fit étrangement le tour plusieurs fois en poussant quelques cris. Une vibration sembla lui répondre, sans que les deux jeunes filles ne puissent déterminer si elle était sonore ou psychique, et Latias reprit la route sans répondre aux questions d'Ethelle. La jetée d'Oliville se dessina bien vite, et il atterrit près du Centre Pokémon. A peine les deux jeunes filles étaient descendues qu'il repartit, sûrement méfiant à cause du monde qui avait commencé à se rassembler en le voyant. Elles eurent à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir. Voulant éviter les questions, elles rentrèrent vite dans le Centre et se dirigèrent vers l'Infirmière derrière son comptoir.

- Bonsoir ! On arrive d'Oblivia. Je suis le Pokémon Ranger Ethelle, et voici mon amie Blue Eye. Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu de notre arrivée à l'avance, mais est-ce qu'il vous resterait des chambres de libres ?

- Oh, bonsoir ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un Ranger ! Vous avez de la chance pour les chambres, le Tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon bat son plein, les dresseurs sont pour la plupart au mont Victoire et mes chambres sont disponibles. Je vous en réserve deux ?

- Oui s'il vous plait.

L'Infirmière tapa rapidement quelque chose sur son clavier.

- Je peux avoir votre badge s'il vous plait, Ranger ?

Ethelle lui tendit le sésame, que l'infirmière scanna rapidement.

- Je suis en mission, vous pouvez transférer la facture sur le compte du Bureau des Rangers.

- C'est cool ça ! On peut aller jusqu'à combien en note de frais ? s'exclama la blonde.

- Blue !

- C'était juste pour savoir… J'ai vu un restaurant sympathique un peu plus loin.

Blue Eye esquiva la tape en baisant la tête. C'est en riant que l'Infirmière leur tendit les clefs des chambres. Elles montèrent à l'étage. Les deux chambres se faisaient face, et après avoir convenu de se rejoindre dans une trentaine de minutes, Blue Eye pénétra dans la sienne. Elle grimaça un peu en constatant l'aspect un peu spartiate de l'endroit, mais le matelas était confortable. La douche était étroite, mais elle avait assez souffert de la chaleur du voyage pour ne pas s'arrêter à ce détail. Elle se délecta de l'eau sur son corps, au point d'en oublier l'heure. Quand elle sortit, elle était presque en retard et jura en s'habillant vite fait. Elle alla frapper à la porte de son vis-à-vis.

- Entre !

- Alors, toujours pas prête ? D'habitude c'est moi qui suis…

Elle se tut en voyant la tête d'Ethelle. Celle-ci, en débardeur et culotte, arborait des coups de soleil sur les bras et les jambes si rouges qu'ils en devenaient presque lumineux.

- Oops, ça doit faire mal.

- J'étais tellement préoccupée par la mission que j'ai oublié les consignes élémentaires. Et je n'ai même pas de crème à mettre dessus.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. La chaleur et le voyage l'avaient vraiment fatiguée pour qu'elle panique face de simples coups de soleil, certes conséquents, mais quand même.

- Ne bouge pas je vais demander à l'Infirmière.

En fermant la porte, elle sentit son ventre se serrer en voyant une larme couler sur la joue d'Ethelle. Elle revint vite avec un tube de crème, à base de baies anti-brûlure et entra dans la chambre. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de crise de larmes.

- Allez allonge-toi et laisse faire mes mains magiques.

La ranger eut un pauvre sourire et lui obéit. Elle prit une dose généreuse de baume et commença à en appliquer soigneusement sur la première jambe. Si elle sentit les muscles se crisper un peu pour les premiers contacts, elle la vit se détendre très vite. Blue Eye se demanda jusqu'où elle pouvait remonter sans paraître inconvenante, car la courte tenue de la Ranger ne l'avait guère protégée. Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, une voix fatiguée s'éleva des oreillers.

- J'ai dû te paraître pathétique, non ? Craquer pour de stupides coups de soleil.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ma crise de larmes tout à l'heure, non ? Je crois que j'ai été plus pathétique que toi.

Ses mains arrivaient à mi-cuisse.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude de mener des missions importantes en solo, aussi loin de ma base. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise. Je suis une top Ranger pourtant, je devrais pouvoir gérer ça.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

Ses mains avaient atteint la limite du coup de soleil et s'astreignaient à bien répartir la crème sans dépasser la ligne rouge.

- 15 ans depuis quelques semaines.

Ethelle était plus jeune qu'elle de quelques mois à peine.

- Tu es une adolescente, comme moi. Toute Top Ranger que tu sois, tu n'es pas une adulte. Nous avons trop vite grandi, toi et moi, mais nous n'avons pas tout appris.

Elle changea de jambe en continuant son discours pour la rassurer.

- Tu vas voir. Ce n'est pas si différent de nos régions ici, d'après ce qu'on m'a appris à l'école. Leur rapport vis-à-vis des Pokémons est certes un peu différent, mais au final c'est le même monde et les mêmes problèmes. On va trouver Green Eye, récupérer mes amies, et on rentrera tranquillement chez nous avec une bonne dose d'expérience en plus.

- Ca me parait être un bon programme.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Elle finit la deuxième jambe et passa aux bras. Ethelle reprit la parole.

- Tu avais raison tu sais.

- A propos de quoi ? Tu apprendras que j'ai très souvent raison.

La Ranger se mit à rire doucement.

- Tu as vraiment des mains magiques.

Blue Eye sentit son visage chauffer, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ethelle aussi.

- Finalement je ne suis pas la seule qui ait besoin de crème.

La blonde lui répondit de la manière la plus digne possible : elle lui tira la langue. Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux. Elle passa à l'autre bras, dans un silence confortable. Au moment d'aller se laver les mains, un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit.

- Hier tu en avais un sur le nez aussi, tu veux que je te passe de la crème là aussi ?

- Et pouvoir profiter à nouveau de tes mains ? Et comment !

- Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi tu sais, si tu continues comme ça.

- Je prends le risque.

Le cœur de Blue Eye fit un rebond. Un instant, elle douta de l'innocence des paroles d'Ethelle, mais le visage de celle-ci était indéchiffrable pour une fois. Elles s'assirent face à face sur le lit étroit, elle commença à lui étaler doucement de la crème sur le nez et la base un peu rouge. Elle regretta que l'endroit fût si petit, car elle eut vite fini. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner un peu ses doigts et les retira lentement. Ethelle rouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit.

- Je… J'ai fini.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand la Ranger la retint.

- Attends.

Ethelle s'approcha vivement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci…

- De rien. C'est un plaisir de se rendre indispensable.

Elles rirent à nouveau, et Blue Eye retourna dans sa chambre, le cœur qui battait un peu vite. Au moins, elle était fixée maintenant, Ethelle l'attirait vraiment. Surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait montré ce côté si peu sûre d'elle, d'une jeune fille qui voulait paraître forte mais qui restait encore en proie au doute. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se changea vite fait pour se mettre au lit. C'est en portant la main à sa joue qu'elle s'endormit profondément.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle grogna par habitude et se demanda un instant où elle était avant de se souvenir de son voyage la veille. Elle se leva, motivée et se prépara. A l'heure prévue, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit à l'accueil, où Ethelle était déjà en train de discuter avec l'Infirmière. Blue Eye les salua, et elles partirent quelques instants plus tard. Une fois dehors, Ethelle lui tendit une carte de la ville et de ses environs, tandis qu'elle en dépliait pour elle-même un second exemplaire. La Ranger prit l'organisation en main.

- Ecoute, je vais sûrement passer une bonne partie de la matinée au poste de police pour essayer de rassembler des données, chercher des endroits où les Pokémons semblent avoir disparus subitement ou bien si un groupe suspect a été aperçu. J'ai la liste des endroits où elles sont déjà passées, grâce à ton contact, mais ça va être long de tout recouper. Si tu veux, tu peux mener ta propre enquête en ville, ou tout simplement flâner. Je te contacterai quand j'aurai fini.

- Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer…

- Interdiction de faire des bêtises, compris ?

- Oui Chef !

Elles échangèrent un sourire, et se séparèrent. Blue Eye prit la direction de la plage. Si elle avait eu un instant envie de faire les boutiques, elle fut rapidement déçue. Il n'y avait presque que des boutiques de souvenirs marins, pour la plupart en toc. Une des dernières boutiques attira cependant son attention. Les « Cycles à Gogo » étaient connus jusque dans les lointaines régions des Rangers, et elle se dit qu'il serait sûrement plus pratique de se déplacer avec des bicyclettes qu'à pied. Elle affronta l'affable vendeur, et ne tiqua même pas devant le prix des engins. Son père lui versait une somme confortable d'argent de poche tous les mois, même lorsqu'elle était chez les Nappers, et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser depuis longtemps. Elle acquit aussi des antivols et du matériel de réparation. Au moment de sortir, elle se ravisa, et ajouta à l'ensemble des sacoches de porte bagage renforcées. Comme ça elles seraient prêtes à tout. Ses bottes à la main, elle profita ensuite du délice de l'eau de mer sur ses pieds en se baladant le long de la plage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle remarqua une jeune femme assise sur un rocher, lisant tranquillement un livre. Alors qu'elle passait à côté d'elle sans la déranger, elle entendit un « bonjour » joyeux, et se retourna. Son interlocutrice la surprit d'abord par son regard acier qui dénotait une volonté inébranlable, mais sans malice.

- Bonjour.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, non ? Je vois ça à l'absence de PokeBall à ta ceinture, et ton bronzage bien installé. Je m'appelle Jasmine, et toi ?

- Blue Eye. Je viens de la région d'Oblivia.

- Tu es bien loin de chez toi. Tu es venue en vacances ?

- Hem… Pas vraiment. J'accompagne un Pokémon Ranger en mission

- Oh, c'est vraiment intéressant. Tu as le droit de m'en dire plus ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- A priori, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis la Championne de l'Arène d'Oliville, maîtresse des Pokémon de type Acier, et affiliée à la Ligue Pokémon de la région. Par conséquent, je peux peut-être vous aider dans la mission de ce Ranger. Je suppose que pour déranger le Bureau des Rangers au point d'envoyer quelqu'un aussi loin plutôt que de transmettre l'affaire aux forces de police locales, ça doit être très important.

- Je peux vous faire patienter un instant ? Juste le temps de lui demander.

- Pas de soucis.

Blue Eye tapota rapidement son clavier de téléphone, et le referma quand le message fut parti. En attendant, elles reprirent une discussion plus légère, discutant des différences de climat entre leurs deux régions. Jasmine lui racontait la dernière tempête qui avait failli décorner le Phare quand le téléphone sonna. La réponse était brève : _Vas-y, fonce_. La blonde sourit. Elle entreprit donc de raconter un résumé des principales informations : les dangers de l'Armure, les gants Nappers qui permettaient de contrôler un Pokémon provisoirement, le groupe de femme et Green Eye. Elle tut les liens et son implication passée dans l'organisation, mais elle se douta que Jasmine ferait probablement le rapprochement entre son nom et celui de la Capitaine recherchée. En tout cas, la Championne n'en fit aucune mention, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Jasmine réfléchit un moment.

- Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai eu vent de l'arrivée d'un groupe de personnes sur Irisia un soir, une île qui est plus au sud, derrière les Tourb'ïles. Chuck, le Champion d'Irisia, m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les montagnes, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de les voir, vu qu'il était en train de s'entraîner comme toujours. Sa femme par contre a eu le temps de remarquer que celle qui les guidait avait une mèche verte dans ses cheveux noirs. Nous n'en avons plus entendu parler.

- C'était probablement leur première cible. On nous a dit qu'elles avaient débarquées de leur voyage sur une île peu peuplée, et qu'elles devaient chercher une grotte dans les montagnes derrière le village. Je suppose qu'elles ont dû apprivoiser de gré ou de force des Pokémons Vols pour les amener à la destination suivante.

- Je vais prendre contact avec tous les Champions et les Maîtres Pokémons de l'archipel. Nous avons l'habitude de travailler avec les forces de police. Et puis, depuis quelques années, il y a un Dresseur très puissant qui est revenu sur l'archipel. Il est à Azuria, sur Kanto, en ce moment, je vais voir pour le contacter. Il a l'habitude de contrecarrer les organisations criminelles.

- Vous ne devriez pas être à la Ligue pour voir les matches ?

- C'est peut-être cruel à dire, mais aucun des Dresseurs que j'ai vu passer cette année n'a, à mon avis, le niveau pour décrocher le Titre. Déjà que la plupart n'ont même pas eu leur huit badges. Je pense qu'ils ne franchiront même pas les premiers paliers.

- Quand on nous a expliqué à l'école les différences entre nos régions et celles-ci, j'avoue que j'ai été très curieuse. Vos Pokémons restent avec vous en permanence, sans possibilité de partir, c'est ça ?

- La réponse est un peu plus complexe tu sais. La Pokeball lie en effet le Pokémon à son dresseur, mais si celui-ci est compréhensif et que son Pokémon désire sa liberté, alors il le laissera partir. Le fameux Dresseur dont je t'ai parlé a libéré bon nombre de ses Pokemon au cours de ses aventures…

Elles discutèrent un bon moment des différences culturelles de leurs deux régions. Au moins, elle aurait de quoi améliorer ses connaissances quand elle retournera au lycée. C'est quand il commença à vraiment faire chaud qu'elles décidèrent de se séparer. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, et Blue Eye regagna le Centre. L'Infirmière l'interpela.

- La Boutique de vélo a livré votre commande, je l'ai mise à l'ombre derrière.

- Merci beaucoup. Des nouvelles d'Ethelle ?

- Je suis là !

La ranger venait de franchir la porte, des sandwiches à la main. Ce n'est pas encore qu'elle pourrait profiter de ce restaurant plus haut. Elle était repassée à côté, et les délicieuses odeurs lui avaient donné l'eau à la bouche. Elle soupira.

- Au fait, reprit Ethelle, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de commande ?

- Je n'avais pas envie de marcher, je nous ai acheté des vélos pour la suite du voyage. Ne t'inquiète pas, si on doit prendre d'autres transports, ils sont repliables et facilement transportables.

- Mais… Tu as gardé la facture ? Pour les notes de frais ?

- Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ton Bureau acceptera la note.

Blue Eye éclata de rire en voyant la tête ahurie d'Ethelle quand elle lut la facture, et la lui reprit pour la déchirer avec un clin d'œil.

- Considère ça comme un cadeau. Tu pourras en profiter sur Oblivia.

- Tu abuses Blue Eye.

- Tu m'as permis de voyager à dos de Latias, ce qui fait de moi une privilégiée, et ça n'a pas de prix. Pour tout le reste, il y a PokeCard. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas épuisé mes crédits.

Ethelle bougonna en mordant vigoureusement dans son repas. La blonde attendit un peu avant de relancer la discussion.

- Quelle est la suite du programme ? Jasmine m'a dit qu'elle allait alerter les autres Champions, et quelques Dresseurs de confiance.

- La police a recensé des déclarations de comportement étranges de Pokémons, chronologiquement liées aux déplacements connus du groupe. Au moment où j'allais partir, une nouvelle alerte est tombée. Elle correspondait aux critères de recherche, et avait eu lieu cette nuit. Plusieurs Pokemons chargés de l'entretien des pelouses de Rosalia ont disparu un long moment pour ensuite réapparaitre perturbés et confus.

- Ca ressemble à l'effet d'un Gant de capture Napper.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Ces Pokémon semblaient être particulièrement adaptés pour permettre de tracer un chemin en forêt. Les policiers pensent que ça ne peut concerner que les zones au nord de la ville, les autres étant plutôt fréquentées. Il faut se méfier, c'est une zone assez peu connue, et dangereuse car il y a de nombreux reliefs abrupts.

- On va à Rosalia alors ?

- Si tu as fini de manger, oui.

- A bicyclette ?

Blue Eye utilisa à nouveau l'arme ultime des yeux larmoyants, et Ethelle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire qui se lisait cependant dans ses yeux.

- D'accord, tu as gagné.

Blue Eye simula le geste d'acceptation des missions des Rangers.

- Ouiii ! Go Rangers !

- Tu n'es pas un Ranger, tu sais.

Cette fois, Ethelle ne retint pas son éclat de rire à la vision de la moue toute triste de Blue Eye. Elles récupérèrent leurs affaires et libérèrent les chambres après les avoir rangées et donné les draps à laver à un Machopeur à l'air aussi imposant que pacifique. Elles embarquèrent leurs quelques possessions dans les sacoches, et prirent soin de se munir de gourdes d'eau. Ethelle installa la carte sur le guidon, et elles prirent la route. Le trajet était vraiment agréable. La chaleur, moins élevée que les moyennes estivales d'Oblivia, était largement supportable, et très vite elles traversèrent des zones plus sauvages, croisant parfois des voyageurs ou des dresseurs qu'elles saluaient. Les deux jeunes filles avaient l'habitude de vivre sur des îles beaucoup plus petites, réunies en chapelets et reliées par mer ou par air. Ici, les grandes étendues les surprenaient, en particulier Blue Eye qui n'avait jamais quitté sa région. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux, ravie d'être là. L'effort pour pédaler était réduit grâce un système d'aide à la propulsion, et elles avancèrent vite sur le chemin.

Au bout de deux heures, les forêts laissèrent la place à quelques champs au milieu desquels paissaient des Pokémons placides qui meuglèrent amicalement en voyant les deux jeunes filles. Blue Eye ne reconnut pas ce type de Pokémon, et elle demanda à Ethelle de s'arrêter.

- Dis-moi, ton Navigateur peut nous renseigner ?

- Pas besoin, je connais cette espèce. Ce sont des Ecrémeuhs, des Pokémons femelles qui produisent un lait extrêmement reconstituant, et surtout délicieux.

- Tu en as déjà goûté ?

- Une fois, c'était avant d'être Ranger, mes parents en avaient ramené d'un voyage dans une glacière. J'ai beaucoup aimé.

- Tu crois qu'on peut en acheter quelque part ?

- L'eau ne te suffit pas ?

- S'il te plaiiiiiit ! C'est moi qui te l'offre.

Ethelle soupira et désigna une ferme qui se détachait au bout du champ.

- Regarde, on va voir s'ils peuvent nous en vendre là-bas.

En fait, en approchant plus près, elle purent lire un grand Panneau qui annonçait « le meilleur Lait Meumeuh de Johto, fourni par des Ecrémeuhs nourries aux baies ». Attenant à la ferme, il y avait une petite boutique avec une clochette. Quand Blue Eye l'actionna, une dame sortit de la maison pour venir les voir.

- Bonjour mes mignonnes ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour ! Je voudrais acheter deux grands verres de lait s'il vous plait !

- A votre service !

Le tout payé, la femme leur indiqua des petits bancs de paille sous un arbre pour pouvoir boire tranquillement avant de repartir. Elle leur dit de laisser les verres sur le comptoir, elle les récupèrerait plus tard. Les filles s'affalèrent plus ou moins gracieusement. Le vélo, même assisté, ça fatigue. Elles sirotèrent tranquillement leur verre en regardant les jeunes Ecremeuhs ou Tauros rouler dans l'herbe sous le regard attentif de leurs mères. Blue Eye se prit à adorer le lait d'Ecremeuh, dont l'apport d'énergie la rendait légèrement euphorique. Elle espérait persuader l'épicier de sa ville d'en importer. Mais la distance était vraiment un problème. Elle finit son verre et tourna la tête vers sa camarade. Celle-ci continuait à suivre les Pokémons des yeux, et ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait une petite moustache de lait. Blue Eye s'approcha d'elle, attirant son attention.

- Ne bouge pas.

Elle passa son doigt sur sa lèvre supérieure pour ramasser la fine couche de liquide, qu'elle porta ensuite à sa bouche, fermant les yeux pour en apprécier encore plus le contact. C'est en les rouvrant qu'elle croisa le regard choqué d'Ethelle, et qu'elle réalisa réellement ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se figea. Là, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune chance qu'Ethelle n'ait pas compris son attitude. La tension grimpa très vite, et elle sentit des bouffées de chaleur colorer ses joues. Devait-elle lui présenter ses excuses ? Ou achever pour de bon les faux-semblants ? Cette idée fit faire un bond à son estomac. Elle approcha son visage de celui de la Ranger, qui ne bougeait pas. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, celle-ci s'activa enfin. Elle ne recula pas, mais elle plaça deux doigts sur les lèvres de la blonde, arrêtant nette son approche.

- Je… Je ne suis pas si… innocente que tu peux le penser Blue Eye. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais et… je dois bien avouer que... je suis… tentée.

Nouveau looping dans le ventre de la blonde. Elle voulut parler mais les doigts s'appuyèrent plus fortement sur ses lèvres. Ethelle reprit la parole.

- Je ne joue pas, Blue Eye. Je ne veux pas être une nouvelle partie pour toi. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de gérer ça seule. Si pour toi c'est un jeu, alors je préfère que tu ne poursuives pas ton geste, et qu'on oublie tout ça. Je te le demande vraiment, sois sincère.

La blonde avait écouté chaque mot, sentent le souffle chaud sur son visage comme une douce caresse. Ses précédentes aventures amoureuses n'avaient guère eu d'importance. Quelques baisers échangés sans aucun engagement, plus intéressants pour le plaisir du flirt que par réel intérêt pour l'autre personne, exceptée peut-être la dernière. Etait-ce seulement qu'elle voulait d'Ethelle ? Mais pourquoi son cœur battait si fort alors ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire du mal à la Ranger, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Certes elle lui plaisait, cela suffisait-il à déterminer un engagement plus sérieux que d'habitude ? Et si elle décidait que non, supporterait-elle de voir Ethelle s'éloigner après ces quelques jours ? A cette idée, elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Et elle craqua. Poussant doucement Ethelle à s'allonger sur le banc, elle se glissa au-dessus d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être parfaite. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça durera. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, et on ne sera peut-être pas compatibles. Mais tu es la première à m'arracher des larmes, et je ne pense pas avoir déjà ressenti ça avant. Alors je veux essayer de ne pas jouer avec toi, alors je veux être avec toi. Alors je vais t'embrasser et je... je…

Des larmes coulaient maintenant, tombant sur les joues d'Ethelle qui afficha un sourire si doux que Blue Eye se sentit au bord de l'implosion. Elle entendit un murmure.

- Viens…

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, tendrement puis un peu plus fermement, découvrant leur texture respective, leur forme et leur douceur. Ce baiser dura un moment, puis Blue Eye bascula sur le côté, suivie dans son mouvement par une Ranger aux joues rouges et aux yeux brillants. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, découvrant avec délice ce nouveau plaisir. Quand elles se séparèrent, Blue Eye soupira.

- C'est trop dur d'arrêter de t'embrasser.

- Idiote, dit Ethelle en rigolant.

Elle poussa la blonde légèrement pour la taquiner, et soudain celle-ci sentit son équilibre basculer et elle se retrouva à terre, ayant entraîné l'autre fille avec elle. Le banc de paille était vraiment étroit. Elles explosèrent de rire en se serrant l'une contre l'autre quelques minutes, et Blue Eye ne put s'empêcher de taquiner sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Tu es plus lourde que ce que je pensais.

- Eyh ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Aide-moi à me relever au lieu de bouder.

Elles s'époussetèrent, et Blue Eye ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser encore une fois, qui dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'Ethelle ne se détache légèrement.

- Et si on y allait Blue ? J'adore ça, mais on pourra toujours reprendre où en était une fois arrivées, non ?

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de raisonnable.

- Mais moi oui. Allez on bouge, va reposer ces verres au comptoir.

- Oui Chef !

Elle préféra ne pas insister. Leur relation devait dépasser ses instincts personnels. Elle considérait vraiment Ethelle comme une personne différente de ses amis habituels. Et elle voulait la garder, au moins un bon moment. Avant de reprendre la route, elle se permit quand même une caresse sur le bras de la Ranger qui lui sourit en retour. Oui, se dit Blue Eye, sa vie prenait définitivement un nouveau départ.

Elles roulèrent un bon moment, s'octroyant quelques pauses avant d'arriver en vue de Rosalia. L'architecture typique et ancienne de la ville les impressionna. Les bâtiments semblaient avoir voyagé dans le temps, et même les habitants qu'elles rencontrèrent dégageaient une aura de tradition et de respect. Blue Eye se sentit de trop ici, mais les passants saluaient les deux jeunes filles avec des sourires francs et sincères. Elle essaya de dissiper la gêne qui l'habitait. Ethelle se renseigna sur l'emplacement du Poste de Police et elles s'y dirigèrent. Le bâtiment un peu excentré revêtait les mêmes parures que la ville. Cependant, une fois la porte franchie, l'intérieur était semblable aux Postes de toute la Région. Elle se rassura à ce contact. Les uniformes étaient moins colorés et plus sobres, mais l'impression était moins tranchée. Encore impressionnée et assez mal à l'aise d'être là compte tenu de son passé, elle laissa Ethelle mener la discussion. Cette dernière la présenta comme une conseillère, et se borna à lui redemander quelques précisions ponctuelles. Après quelques minutes d'échanges, il apparut que la théorie des Pokémons contrôlés par des gants Napper était plus que vraisemblable. Un autre témoin avait en plus rapporté qu'il avait entendu des bruits étranges au nord, dans la forêt et, s'étant aventuré là-bas, avait trouvé l'ouverture d'une piste forestière, alors que la zone est protégée. La discussion s'orienta bien vite sur ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Les Policiers étaient déterminés à partir à l'instant, tandis qu'Ethelle préférait pour sa part attendre le lendemain. Blue Eye décida d'intervenir pour appuyer Ethelle.

- En ce moment, elles doivent encore être à l'œuvre pour tracer leur route, et sont sûrement aux aguets. De plus, j'ignore quel effet peut avoir les gants Nappers sur les Pokémons contrôlés par Pokeball. Si elle supplante votre contrôle, vous lui offrirez sur un plateau une troupe de Pokémons puissants. Elle se fiche des règles de combat de cette Région. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est trop impulsive. Elle va avancer jusqu'à ce que sa troupe soit trop fatiguée pour continuer. Et elles se reposeront sûrement dans la journée. Puis elles captureront à nouveau des Pokémons sauvages pour les aider à avancer. Il faudrait réussir à les surprendre pendant une phase de repos. De plus, si elles ne sont pas allées par la voie des airs, c'est probablement parce que ce qu'elles cherchent n'est pas précisément localisé, et qu'elles doivent sûrement tâtonner.

- Tout à fait, l'approuva Ethelle. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de faire des petits groupes pour les localiser et ensuite se regrouper pour les arrêter.

L'Agent en chef eut une moue sceptique.

- Vous me dites qu'elles sont une bonne dizaine, et qu'elles peuvent peut-être prendre provisoirement le contrôle de nos Pokemons. Comment comptez-vous les arrêter ?

Blue Eye se pinça les lèvres un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je peux les convaincre de se rendre, en tout cas pour les Napper.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint un autre policier.

Son regard croisa celui d'Ethelle. Elle lut la confiance de la Ranger, et qu'elle avait le droit de ne rien dire. Mais elle en avait trop dit pour s'arrêter.

- C'est moi qui les ai formées.

Un long silence s'établit dans le bureau. Les regards s'étaient faits plus suspicieux contre elle. C'est Ethelle qui tenta de désamorcer la situation.

- Blue Eye a reconnu ses erreurs et c'est grâce à elle que nous en savons autant sur le nouveau danger qui nous menace. De plus, elle a su créer un véritable lien de confiance avec ses recrues, et nous devons en profiter.

La discussion dura encore un petit moment, mais les agents se rangèrent à l'avis de la Ranger. Ils partiraient le lendemain matin à la première heure. Les deux jeunes filles se firent à nouveau héberger par le Centre Pokémon. Une fois devant leurs portes respectives, elles se tinrent debout un peu gênées. Ce qu'il s'était passé à la ferme d'Ecremeuh restait entre elles comme une question non résolue. Ethelle surprit soudain Blue Eye en prenant l'initiative. Elle se serra contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en douceur. La blonde sentit ses joues chauffer pendant qu'elle perdait progressivement la tête alors que leurs lèvres se caressaient lentement. Quand la Ranger s'écarta, elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, sujette à un léger vertige.

- Whoa.

Elle était incapable de formuler une phrase correcte. Ethelle était rouge, et avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, et c'est elle qui prit la parole.

- Désolée, j'en avais envie. J'espère que ça ne t'as pas gênée…

Gênée ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier ? Cette fille était décidément trop innocente, et trop craquante. Blue Eye avait l'impression que ses joues clignotaient comme des lampions de Noël. C'était un pur moment de tendresse, une expérience totalement nouvelle, et elle se sentait si bien. Serrant Ethelle dans ses bras, elle la rassura.

- Non, ça ne m'a pas gênée du tout. J'ai adoré. Vraiment. Tu peux recommencer quand tu voudras.

Le petit rire qu'elle entendit à ses oreilles résonna comme une ondée en montagne. Elles restèrent à profiter l'une de l'autre quelques minutes. Cette fois, c'est Blue Eye qui prit l'initiative de la séparation, et s'écarta à regret.

- Bonne nuit Ethelle.

- Bonne nuit Blue.

Leur dernier baiser fut à peine effleuré, mais toujours aussi agréable. C'est le cœur battant que la blonde entra dans sa chambre, s'appuyant contre la porte alors qu'elle sentait un sourire extatique mettre ses muscles des joues à mal. Elle prit une minute pour souffler, et quand elle s'allongea pour dormir, elle se sentait vivante. Le sommeil lui vint vite, épuisée par les émotions et le trajet à vélo.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, un grognement s'échappa de sous la légère couverture. La nuit avait été fraîche et Blue Eye s'était réfugiée au creux de son lit. Et le réveil à une heure aussi matinale pour rejoindre une troupe d'agents suspicieux à son égard n'était pas pour arranger son humeur. Heureusement qu'Ethelle était là. A cette pensée, elle émergea les yeux à peine ouverts pour se réchauffer sous la douche. Consciente qu'un retard ne serait pas pour arranger son cas, elle abrégea à regret le délice de l'eau chaude sur sa peau pour se préparer. Elle entendit sa camarade sortir et passer devant sa porte pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Une seconde, elle espéra qu'elle entrerait, et se sentit déçue quand les pas s'éloignèrent. Mais elles se connaissaient encore peu, et c'était normal qu'elles évitent de prendre des initiatives aussi franches. Il n'empêche que c'est avec un certain désappointement qu'elle-même se rendit dans le hall du Centre. Elle eut du mal à répondre au franc enthousiasme d'Ethelle.

- Eh, Blue Eye, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, j'ai juste mal dormi.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais toutes les pensées qui lui couraient l'esprit la préoccupaient plus que son manque de sommeil. Les regards des agents lui avaient rappelé la dure réalité de ses actions passées. Et revoir Green Eye n'allait sûrement pas arranger les choses, surtout vu ce qu'elle avait caché à Ethelle à ce propos. Ces deux sujets la perturbaient grandement, confrontée à l'inéluctabilité de ces retrouvailles. Elle se composa un sourire qu'elle espéra aussi sincère que possible, et se tourna vers la porte en interpelant Ethelle.

- Allons-y, les pauvres doivent nous attendre depuis un moment. Je sais que les jolies femmes doivent savoir se faire désirer, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le moment.

- Tu as raison. Nous avons une mission à remplir.

Quand elle fut dans le dos d'Ethelle, Blue Eye sentit son sourire se faner. Cette fichue appréhension lui vrillait le ventre.

Il s'avéra qu'elles étaient en avance, et il manquait encore trois agents quand elles rejoignirent la petite troupe. Les regards restaient perplexes en la voyant, mais il n'y eut ni remarque ni recul. Elles consultèrent la carte avec le chef des agents en attendant les retardataires. Le Champion de l'Arène n'était pas encore rentré du Mont Victoire, dès son arrivée il assurerait la coordination des équipes, confiée pour le moment à son assistant. Ce qu'ils savaient du chemin emprunté par la troupe de Green Eye menait vers un massif montagneux très fragmenté, probablement à cause de violents combats entre d'anciens Pokémons puissants. Ce qui devait être auparavant une montagne assez haute était maintenant réduite à des séries de falaises, canyons et pics escarpés. La zone était très difficile à explorer et dangereuse si on n'y prêtait pas attention. Plusieurs chemins étaient à flanc de paroi. Blue Eye essaya de cacher le fait qu'elle n'était absolument pas familière de ce genre de décor. Sa prédilection allait nettement aux bords de mer et aux fonds marins. Encore quelque chose qui allait ajouter à son malaise. Une fois la troupe complétée, ils formèrent des équipes de trois personnes. Blue Eye et Ethelle restèrent ensemble, et furent accompagnées par le plus jeune et enthousiaste des agents, Ellis, qui avait grandi avec ses parents non loin de la zone rocheuse. Son expérience leur serait précieuse. Le soleil dépassait à peine la crête des hauts arbres quand ils se mirent en route. Très vite, ils se séparèrent des autres groupes, suivant la voie la plus à l'est, passant derrière les ruines de la Tour Cendrée. Ils remontèrent ensuite, suivant le lit d'un ruisseau à sec à cause de la sécheresse estivale. Il était peu probable que les Nappers se soient aventurées plus loin à l'est, qui donnait sur le cœur de la forêt, empli de mystères et de Pokémon très peu amicaux. De temps en temps, un long cri résonnait au loin, qui donnait la chair de poule. On racontait que seuls les dresseurs de la famille de Mortimer, Maîtres des Spectres et des Ténèbres, avaient déjà contemplé les plus vieux arbres, et ils en étaient revenus plus sages et plus secrets. Quand leur guide leur raconta cette histoire, Blue Eye se sentit frissonner. Petit à petit, à son grand soulagement, ils laissèrent les bois sombres derrière eux. Lorsqu'Ellis déclara une pause, elle s'assit avec délice dans la mousse sèche. L'eau encore fraîche de sa gourde lui fit un bien fou. Au milieu des arbres, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Ellis était nettement moins suspicieux que ses collègues, et la paix du lieu la calmait. Ou alors était-ce la présence d'Ethelle assise juste à côté d'elle qui avait cet effet-là ? Le jeune agent avait très vite abandonné ses tentatives de charme auprès de la Ranger, quand il avait vu que les mains des jeunes filles se liaient souvent. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un guide particulièrement prolixe. Il avait de nombreuses histoires à raconter sur la forêt de Rosalia, et son Pokémon, un Cerfrousse placide, créait parfois des illusions pour appuyer les récits de son maître. Elles riaient à une histoire entre un jeune dresseur présomptueux et une troupe de Hoot-Hoot énervés que ce dernier avait dérangés en pleine journée, quand elle remarqua un Chetiflor étendu dans les fougères. Ellis se précipita, et se rassura vite. Le Pokémon était apparemment sain et sauf, mais semblait s'être endormi sous l'effet d'une grande fatigue. Quand il se sentit manipulé, il ouvrit des yeux désorientés qui confirmèrent l'effet d'un gant Napper. Trop faible pour réagir, il se laissa emmener par Ellis près d'une petite flaque boueuse. Le guide lui mit les pattes dans l'eau, et quelques baies à portée. Pendant ce temps, Ethelle prévenait les autres équipes par talkie-walkie, et ils convinrent de resserrer les recherches vers l'est.

La petite équipe se remit en marche. Plus ils avancèrent, plus ils rencontrèrent d'indice prouvant le passage de leurs cibles : branches coupées, piétinées, traces de pas dans la terre humide du sous-bois. On sentait des Pokémons méfiants courir dans les fourrés, encore apeurés par le traitement donné à leurs congénères. Les inquiétudes de Blue Eye lui revinrent en force, et elle aurait souhaitait ralentir le temps alors que ses coéquipiers avaient au contraire accéléré le rythme, conscients d'être sur la bonne voie. N'ayant pas besoin de dégager le terrain et avec Ellis qui connaissait parfaitement les voies de circulation, ils devaient gagner sensiblement du terrain, même en tenant compte du retard pris depuis la veille. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand ils entendirent des bruits de matériel au loin. Ethelle intima le silence complet. Ils étaient rendus au pied de la zone rocheuse, là où la forêt se clairsemait très vite pour laisser place aux broussailles et aux bosquets de pins. Profitant encore de la couverture des arbres, ils s'avancèrent doucement. Devant eux s'étalait un petit campement. Trois grandes tentes et une plus petite entouraient le reste d'un feu, une seule Napper était visible, nettoyant des gamelles près d'un étang. Le camp était protégé du soleil par une falaise, et à travers les ouvertures des grandes tentes, on pouvait voir leurs occupantes dormir profondément. La petite tente était par contre entièrement fermée. Les trois espions s'aplatirent quand la Napper au bord de l'eau se releva, et s'étira avant de passer non loin d'eux pour rejoindre une tente et s'y allonger à son tour. Quelques minutes après, plus un bruit ne montait du campement. Ellis leur fit signe de s'éloigner prévenir les autres pendant qu'il montait la garde. Blue Eye était bouleversée. Les filles avaient l'air épuisées et le campement montrait de grands signes d'usure. Elle repensa à leurs jeux joyeux quand elles se formaient ensemble, aux moments d'échange et de confidence sur les garçons ou les amis le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Ces temps d'insouciance lui paraissaient si loin. Elle ne suivit rien de la conversation d'Ethelle avec les agents, qui dut lui faire un résumé quand elle eut fini. Mortimer était arrivé et il leur annonçait un renfort surprise appréciable qui était aussi en route depuis le Mont Victoire si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à raisonner et ramener le groupe. Les autres équipes les rejoindraient dans moins d'une heure. Ils agiraient à ce moment-là. La blonde sentait l'appréhension la dévorer de plus en plus, et le soutien d'Ethelle suffisait à peine à la calmer. La Ranger sembla deviner les pensées qui la traversaient et la prit dans ses bras où elle s'oublia un moment. Mais la quiétude relative prit fin avec l'arrivée des autres agents. Ils allèrent chercher Ellis qui leur garantit que rien n'avait bougé dans le camp. A priori, cela faisait peu de temps qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées pour se reposer et elles dormaient du sommeil du juste. Blue Eye leur avait pourtant appris à établir un tour de garde, mais elles venaient de passer trois mois sans être inquiétées, la discipline devait s'être relâchée. Elle essaya de déterminer l'organisation du camp pour les autres.

- La petite tente doit être celle de Green Eye. Je ne sais pas si elle est là ou pas. Les filles sont épuisées, et sûrement à bout de nerfs. Ça peut être un avantage comme un inconvénient. Si je suis assez convaincante, elles m'écouteront vite. Mais si vous les effrayez, ou si elles sont trop stressées, ça peut vite dégénérer. Rappelez-vous que vos Pokémons peuvent se faire momentanément neutraliser par les Gants Nappers. Je propose que seule Ethelle vienne avec moi, vous resterez derrière ces arbres et surtout, vous resterez discrets. Si tout se passe bien, elles auront besoin d'aide plus que de menottes.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Ethelle. J'ai déjà combattu les Nappers, et je sais comment ils agissent. De plus, même si je suis leur adversaire normalement, je viens de la même région qu'elles. Ce repère peut nous aider à les ramener chez elles. Green Eye exceptée, il s'agit pour moi d'une mission d'aide plus qu'une mission de capture.

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent des tentes. Le cœur de Blue Eye résonnait fortement dans sa poitrine. Au moment de franchir la dernière ligne des arbres, elle s'arrêta, et prit la main d'Ethelle. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, mais il était visible qu'elle était stressée elle aussi. Blue Eye hésita à lui parler de Green Eye, mais recula à nouveau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, lâchant sa main, s'avança vers le campement. Elle s'assit sur un rocher près du reste du feu, et invita Ethelle à s'asseoir à côté. Avisant les quelques casseroles en train de sécher à côté d'elles, elle mit un coup de pied dedans qui fit dégringoler l'ensemble et produisit un vacarme à faire frémir un Ronflex. Les filles allongées se redressèrent en sursaut, semblant un instant désorientées. Blue Eye décida de prendre la parole la première.

- Debout tout le monde ! La sieste est finie !

Elle remarqua qu'il n'y eut aucun mouvement dans la petite tente, mais elle en détourna vite son attention. Des exclamations étonnées jaillirent, et les regards sur elle oscillaient entre joie et expectation. Elle continua à les interpeler, pour leur rappeler les souvenirs.

- En rang devant moi, exécution.

Certaines hésitèrent, mais d'autres lancèrent le mouvement instinctivement et le rang se forma en quelques instants. Il y eut un petit silence, où chaque partie se jaugea du regard. Les Nappers avaient bien vite repéré la Ranger à ses côtés, et commençaient à montrer des signes de malaise. Blue Eye reprit la parole, mais quitta son rôle d'instructrice.

- Bonjour à toutes. Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi. Je vous présente la Top Ranger Ethelle. C'est une amie à moi, et je ne suis pas captive. Je suis ici parce que je dois vous parler.

Les filles murmurèrent entre elles, et l'une d'entre elle se détacha, visiblement prête à assumer le rôle de porte-parole du petit groupe.

- Bonjour Capitaine Blue Eye. Cela nous fait très plaisir de vous revoir, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Le Capitaine Green Eye nous a dit que l'opération à Oblivia avait mal tourné, et que tout reposait sur nous maintenant. Elle nous a dit que tout le monde était en prison, vous y compris, et qu'on devait achever notre mission pour tous vous délivrer. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous là avec une Ranger ?

Blue Eye avait reconnu Tina, une des recrues les plus dynamiques du groupe. Mais la fille devant elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et avait aussi vraisemblablement perdu quelques kilos. Un instant, elle maudit Green Eye, mais elle devait les rassurer.

- Green Eye a raison. L'opération d'Oblivia a été contrecarrée, et Purple Eye est en prison. Cependant les autres Nappers, nos amis, n'ont été assignés qu'à l'exécution de travaux d'intérêt général pendant quelques mois, ils ont bientôt fini leur peine. Cassandra, qui est revenue il y a quelques semaines à Oblivia, m'a expliqué ce que vous faisiez. Et je l'ai amenée à son petit ami, le père de son enfant. J'ai rencontré chacun d'entre eux, et je leur ai fait la promesse de vous ramener.

Elle sentit Ethelle se crisper légèrement mais rester silencieuse. Blue Eye lui en fut reconnaissante, et poursuivit son discours.

- L'opération orchestrée par Purple Eye n'aurait pas eu la finalité qu'il nous a annoncée. Et le monde aurait sombré dans le chaos, et nous aurions probablement réédité les erreurs qui ont perdu la civilisation à l'origine des Armures. J'ai été abandonnée par Purple Eye, et j'ai décidé que je devais sauver mes hommes plutôt que de continuer cette quête insensée. Grâce à moi, ils sont tous sains et saufs, et vous attendent. Nous avons tous et toutes créé des liens pendant ces mois ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur parce nous avons suivi la vision d'un fou.

Ces derniers mots avaient perturbé les femmes en gris. Elle décida de porter le coup de grâce.

- Ecoutez-moi bien. Je sais que ce que je vous demande va à l'encontre des ordres, mais sachez que ces ordres ne veulent plus rien dire. L'Armure d'Or est perdue, l'organisation des Nappers déconstruite, et Purple Eye est à l'ombre pour un petit moment. Cependant, vous n'avez rien fait de mal ici, si on excepte la maltraitance de Pokémons. Je vous garantis que je peux vous faire rentrer chez vous et retrouver vos familles et vos amis. Mais vous devrez me faire confiance et abandonner les Gants Napper. Il y a derrière ces arbres des agents de la police de la Région, mais ils n'interviendront pas sans mon ordre, et si vous me faites confiance, ils ne seront là que pour vous accompagner jusqu'à Rosalia où vous pourrez vous reposer et reprendre des forces en toute sécurité avant qu'on retourne à Oblivia. Je vous en prie, cette histoire doit s'arrêter là. Faites-le aussi pour vos amis.

Elle s'arrêta là. Elle s'était beaucoup avancée quant aux agents et aux conditions de retour, mais elle faisait confiance à Ethelle pour organiser tout ça. Cette dernière n'était pas intervenue, et s'était contentée d'approuver de quelques signes de tête son discours. Les filles étaient manifestement mal à l'aise. Elles devaient maintenant décider qui des deux Capitaines allait mériter leur confiance. Blue Eye espérait sincèrement que l'attitude de Green Eye les avaient découragées. Après un moment, c'est Cassandra qui lança le mouvement. Elle retira le Gant et le jeta au sol devant Blue Eye et Ethelle. Après elle, chacune des filles fit de même, la plupart affichant un visage soulagé. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'elles avaient vécu depuis toutes ces semaines. Ethelle se leva tranquillement pour ramasser les Gants, tandis qu'elle leur demandait de préparer leurs sacs pour rentrer. Elle n'appela toujours pas les agents, préférant que le groupe n'aille à leur rencontre qu'une fois prêtes. Quand elles furent regroupées, Blue Eye s'employa à les rassurer une dernière fois, et elle se saisissait de son talkie quand une voix s'éleva du haut de la falaise.

- Blue Eye ! Quelle surprise ! Je te croyais en train de croupir au fond d'une cellule d'Oblivia !

Elles relevèrent toutes la tête, pour apercevoir une jeune fille approximativement du même âge que la blonde. Celle-ci était brune, et une mèche verte s'échappait du bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux longs. Son uniforme vert et noir se composait d'un short et d'un débardeur, mais ce qui surprenait surtout étaient les pièces métalliques brillantes qui recouvraient le torse, la tête et les jambes. Ses bras étaient dénudés, sauf celui de droite avec un Gant Napper. Blue Eye déglutit. Elle avait été ravie de constater l'absence de la brune, et aurait préféré que cette rencontre se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. Les Napper s'étaient immobilisées, la crainte s'affichant sur leurs visages. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de fléchir, car elles comptaient sur elle.

- Green Eye ! C'est terminé ! Nous rentrons à Oblivia. Cesse cette quête ridicule et dangereuse. Purple Eye se fichait bien de nous, il nous a abandonné quand il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

- Dis plutôt que c'est TOI qui nous a abandonnés. Tu as été vaincue par les Rangers, et tu t'es ralliée à eux à ce que je constate.

- C'est faux ! Je me suis rendue quand j'ai compris que je devais protéger mes hommes de cette folie. Et j'ai demandé l'aide d'Ethelle pour vous ramener à la raison.

- Je ne partirai pas ! Je suis tout près du but, et il ne me manque que les Gants de l'Armure ! Partez si vous voulez, je n'ai pas besoin d'elles pour réussir. De toute façon, elles sont aussi incompétentes que leur formatrice.

La colère submergea un instant Blue Eye, non pas sous l'effet de la critique directe, mais parce qu'on s'en prenait à ses amies. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand Ethelle lui saisit la main et lui coupa la parole.

- Green Eye, je vous ordonne de vous rendre, de nous remettre votre Gant Napper et les pièces de l'Armure que vous avez récupérées. Vous serez ramenée à Oblivia où vous serez jugée pour vos actions criminelles en collaboration avec Purple Eye.

Le Capitaine ennemi les regardait avec un mépris évident du haut de sa falaise, et la vision de leurs mains jointes la fit sourire.

- Eh bien, Blue Eye, je vois que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet.

La blonde résista à l'envie de s'enterrer sous terre pour éviter ce qui allait suivre. Ca ne changerait rien au résultat. Mais par tous les Dieux Pokémon, elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là. Elle resserra sa prise sur la main de la Ranger, en espérant que celle-ci comprenne.

- Tu te trompes Green Eye. Ethelle n'est pas un jouet… pas plus que tu n'en étais un pour moi.

La crispation et le hoquet de surprise qui retentit à côté d'elle faillit la faire flancher. La main qu'elle tenait se débattit, mais elle la maintint fermement. Cependant, cet effort n'échappa pas à leur adversaire.

- Ah ah ah ! Je constate que ta nouvelle copine n'était pas au courant pour nous deux. Lui as-tu raconté notre histoire, les veillées dans les bras l'une de l'autre ? Alors Miss Ranger, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Blue Eye !

Elle n'osa pas affronter le regard d'Ethelle et relâcha ses doigts. Aussitôt la main remonta et la gifla séchement. Elle ne fit rien, encaissant le coup sans se plaindre. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur Green Eye, qui lui offrait un regard narquois de son perchoir. La colère flamba en elle, et elle décida de contre-attaquer.

- Notre histoire n'a duré que quelques jours à peine Green Eye, avant que tu partes en emmenant avec toi mes amies et brisant les relations que tous avaient construites. Tu ne t'intéressais pas plus à moi que je ne me préoccupais de toi. Tu n'étais qu'un petit plaisir que j'ai oublié sitôt que tu as disparu.

Elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait adoré le côté enthousiaste de la brune, et avait regretté son départ, mais elle devait être une bonne menteuse. Le sourire de Green Eye s'effaça d'un coup, laissant place à une profonde colère.

- Sale garce ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire, et à ta copine et ces lâches. Nosferapti, attaquez !

Une nuée de Pokémon chauve-souris leur tomba dessus, apparemment très énervés. Un instant elle se demanda comment Green Eye faisait pour en contrôler autant, quand elle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir associé son Gant aux pièces de l'Armure déjà en sa possession. Mais le plus urgent était de neutraliser les Pokémons. C'est alors qu'il y eut un bruit sec près d'elle. Ethelle avait lancé son Capstick dans la bataille. Blue Eye eut à nouveau l'occasion d'en admirer la parfaite maitrise. A l'aide d'habiles mouvements, la Ranger dispersait la nuée de Nosferapti, les isolant pour mieux les calmer. Un par un, ils se rangèrent derrière elle en piaillant. Quand le dernier fut ramené à la raison, elles s'aperçurent que Green Eye avait disparu. Blue Eye se tourna vers Ethelle, mais celle-ci l'ignora ostensiblement, préférant s'inquiéter pour les Nappers. C'est alors qu'un rugissement retentit. Un Ursaring énorme fonça vers elles, le regard fou. Ethelle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Blue Eye se prit un coup de patte qui la projeta au sol. Le choc fut violent et elle sentit ses poumons se vider à l'impact. Sa tête cogna un rocher et c'est complètement désorientée qu'elle suivit les mouvements lumineux du Capstick devant elle. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait avant plusieurs minutes, quand elle reprit conscience dans les bras de Cassandra. Les agents étaient tous là et discutaient avec Ethelle et les autres filles. Cassandra lui essuyait le visage avec un chiffon humide, et son visage fatigué était chiffonnée, comme si elle retenait ses larmes. La blonde dut encore cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour rétablir son champ de vision. Elle tenta de dédramatiser la situation.

- Eh, ne pleure pas, lui murmura-t-elle. Je suis si défigurée que ça ?

Cassandra eut un petit rire.

- Non Capitaine, tu es toujours aussi jolie. Mais tu auras une cicatrice pendant un moment, fit-elle en lui montrant un coin de son visage. Et tu devras porter un pansement que tu changeras régulièrement. D'accord ?

- Qui est le Chef, rappelle-moi ?

- Techniquement parlant, tu n'es plus Capitaine… Capitaine.

Elles rirent ensemble, ce qui attira l'attention sur Blue Eye, sauf Ethelle qui resta dos tourné.

- Bien, fit cette dernière, vu que tu es réveillée, on va pouvoir partir à la recherche de ta copine. Le fait qu'elle ait pu contrôler des Nosferapti indique qu'elle a trouvé une grotte, probablement celle où se trouvent les Gants. Les filles m'ont dit dans quelle direction elle avait orientée ses recherches, on va y aller. Lève-toi. Les agents les accompagneront à Rosalia.

Sur ce, la Ranger s'éloigna pour discuter à nouveau avec le chef des agents. Blue Eye eut le cœur meurtri par la froideur de ces paroles, mais Cassandra se pencha à son oreille.

- Ne te méprends pas, Capitaine. Quand tu as été projetée, la Ranger a complètement paniqué, et après avoir maitrisé l'Ursaring, elle est restée près de toi pendant un moment, ne laissant à personne d'autre le soin de s'occuper de ta blessure.

Blue Eye sourit à son ancienne subordonnée, et lui intima de se préparer pour aller à Rosalia.

- Je vous rejoindrais bientôt. En attendant, reposez-vous bien. Je ne vous abandonnerai plus, je vous le promets.

- Compris Capitaine. Faites attention à vous, Green Eye est devenue complètement exaltée au fur et à mesure que nous avons avancé dans cette mission. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point elle a perdu la tête.

Blue Eye hocha la tête et se releva doucement. Le sol tangua un peu, mais se stabilisa vite. Son sac atterrit à ses pieds, et elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête pour voir Ethelle s'éloigner, une carte à la main, prêtée sûrement par Ellis. Elle soupira et fit des adieux rapides à la troupe, se précipitant pour suivre le rythme de la ranger qui rejoignit Ursaring et quelques Nosferapti. La blonde comprit que ces Pokémons allaient venir avec elles. Ce qui était rassurant, même si elle en voulait un peu au gros ours pour le choc à la tête. Celui-ci paraissait cependant tellement piteux qu'elle essaya de ne pas lui sembler trop rancunière, et ignora les élancements douloureux de sa blessure. L'ambiance était tendue quand tout ce monde se mit en route. Ethelle ne disait mot, se contentant de suive la carte et les chemins indiqués, Blue Eye ne savait pas comment l'aborder, Ursaring se remettait de sa perte de contrôle et les Nosferapti s'accrochaient à lui pour dormir, de temps en temps réveillés par Ethelle pour lui indiquer le chemin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ombre et le soleil était fort. La chaleur des roches était à peine supportable, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'humeur des marcheurs. Un instant, Blue Eye repensa avec mélancolie à la journée de la veille, entre l'épisode à la ferme, ou celui devant les chambres. Ethelle s'arrêta soudain et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. Devant elles se trouvait un chemin qui partait directement à flanc de falaise et permettrait de rejoindre le sommet d'un canyon. Le chemin, bien que praticable, ne semblait pas très large à certains endroits. Elle s'abstint sagement de tout commentaire. Ursaring fit signe qu'il allait utiliser ses talents de grimpeur pour passer plutôt par un amoncellement de rochers qui contournait l'obstacle par l'autre face, ce chemin ne semblant pas lui inspirer confiance au vu de sa taille. Toujours sans un mot, Ethelle s'engagea et Blue Eye la suivit. Heureusement, le soleil était de l'autre côté de la roche, et elle put profiter de la fraicheur relative de la brise qui soufflait dans le canyon. Alors qu'elles avaient parcouru un bon tiers du trajet, et qu'elles étaient à une hauteur assez conséquente au-dessus du fond du ravin, Blue Eye s'aperçut que les épaules de la Ranger tremblaient. Prêtant plus attention, elle entendit des reniflements et des sanglots contenus. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup très misérable, et ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Ethelle. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement en lui hurlant dessus.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Mais, je…

- Tais-toi ! Je te faisais confiance ! Quand comptais-tu m'annoncer que nous étions parties à la recherche de ta petite amie ? Et moi dans tout ça, j'étais quoi ? Un outil à prendre et à jeter ?

- Non !

Blue Eye avait crié, et l'écho rebondit plusieurs fois derrière elles. Elle frémissait elle aussi de colère.

- J'ai peut-être fait des choses mauvaises dans ma vie, et des choix peu réfléchis, mais je n'ai pas à porter tous les maux de la Terre. Je pensais avoir réussi à te convaincre de ma bonne foi ces derniers jours.

- Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Tu aurais pu me dire dès le départ ce qu'il en était entre Green Eye et toi. J'avais tellement apprécié ces trois derniers jours. Enfin, j'avais l'impression d'intéresser quelqu'un. Sully ne me voit que comme une petite sœur ou une amie, et je n'ai pas le temps de nouer des relations. Et là, tu débarques, avec ton espèce de sourire à faire fondre les icebergs, et tu me fais me considérer comme une princesse. Comment voulais-tu que je ne craque pas ? Et quand je repense au discours à la ferme… En pensais-tu un seul mot ? Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou pas…

Ethelle était en larmes, ce qui tordait le ventre de Blue Eye. Elle tendit la main vers, mais la Ranger eut un sursaut de recul.

- Ne me touche…

Elle perdit soudain l'équilibre au bord du chemin, battit des bras deux/trois fois pour se récupérer, et les yeux dans ceux de Blue Eye, elle bascula en arrière. La blonde eut le réflexe de saisir sa main qui passait à portée dans un dernier battement, mais entrainée par son geste et par le poids, elle bascula aussi. Heurtant le bord, elle s'agrippa à un rocher qui affleurait de sa main libre. Le choc qui eut lieu quand Ethelle fut retenue faillit lui faire lâcher prise, et elle sentit son épaule la tirer brusquement. Mais elle tint bon. En-dessous Ethelle essayait d'agripper des prises dans la paroi, mais sans succès.

- Arrête de bouger ! S'il te plait !

- D'accord !

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

De fait, les aspérités du rocher lui sciaient les doigts, et son épaule était franchement douloureuse. La Ranger avait réussi à coincer un bout de ses pieds sur une minuscule roche saillante, soulageant un peu le poids, mais insuffisant pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer. Blue Eye se demanda si elles étaient perdues, quand Ethelle lui parla.

- Sur la droite, il y a une corniche où je pourrais m'assurer et remonter. Mais elle est un peu décalée. Je vais avoir besoin de me balancer un peu. Est-ce que tu peux tenir ?

Avaient-elles le choix ? Un instant, elle eut la vision de leurs deux corps s'écrasant au fond de ce ravin, accueillant presque avec soulagement cette fin tellement elle souffrait physiquement mais aussi moralement. Le souvenir du baiser au goût de lait lui apporta cependant l'étincelle de courage qui lui manquait.

- Vas-y. Vite.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Blue Eye.

Elle sentit un sourire désabusé naitre sur son visage. Elles n'auraient pas pu arriver à ce résultat sans avoir besoin de risquer leurs vies ?

- Préviens-moi quand tu commenceras.

- A trois, j'y vais. Un… Deux… Trois !

Elle retint un hurlement de douleur quand la tension de son épaule augmenta brusquement, chaque seconde lui parut une éternité. Elle ne sentait presque plus ses doigts quand soudain elle se sentit libérée du poids de la Ranger.

- Tu peux me lâcher Blue Eye. Vas-y.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décrispa sa main autour du poignet d'Ethelle elle la ramena ensuite au-dessus de sa tête pour s'accrocher eu rebord. Mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle était incapable de se remonter toute seule. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Ethelle escalader lentement le rebord et disparaître. Un instant, elle s'imagina que la Ranger allait l'abandonner et qu'elle l'aurait bien mérité, mais elle sentit deux mains attraper la sienne et la tirer doucement. Quand elle fut à nouveau sur le chemin, accroupie près de sa camarade, elle explosa en sanglots en se précipitant dans ses bras, qui l'accueillirent sans hésitation. Elle avait mal partout, à l'épaule, à la tête, à la main, au cœur… Elle pleura un moment, répétant sans cesse qu'elle était désolée, pendant qu'Ethelle à peine moins tremblante la pressait contre elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elles se redressèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux. Blue Eye n'hésita pas. Elle s'approcha et embrassa la Ranger qui ne fit rien pour la retenir, au contraire. Le baiser se fit plus violent, et plus avide, comme pour se prouver qu'elles étaient bien là, bien vivantes l'une pour l'autre. C'est quand elle fit un mouvement avec son épaule et qu'elle s'entendit gémir, qu'elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Ethelle la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu as mal ?

- Je crois que mon épaule a souffert. Ca ressemble à une bonne luxation. Et ma main est sûrement en sang, je n'ose même pas regarder.

- Tu as tenu bon Blue Eye. Je te dois sûrement la vie.

- On n'était pas si haute que ça, on aurait probablement survécu à la chute.

- Oui mais dans quel état ? Et qui aurait poursuivi la mission ?

- Je m'en fiche de la mission ! Je veux juste que tu ne me détestes plus. Green Eye n'était rien pour moi, alors que je me suis vraiment attachée à toi. Et pourtant on se connaît à peine. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, j'ai cru que tu te tromperais sur mes motivations. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était récupérer les filles, Green Eye peut bien essayer de conquérir le monde, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et si tu es avec moi, ça m'intéresse encore moins.

La Ranger eut un sourire amusé.

- Tu mens Blue Eye. Je suis certaine que tu adorerais sauver le monde des projets de ton ex petite amie. Mais je te pardonne. Et je te demande moi aussi pardon pour ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.

- Non, mais tu n'as pas besoin de…

- Chut !

La Ranger l'avait faite taire en lui posant doucement sa main devant la bouche.

- On va regarder ta main. Et je te donnerai une bande pour faire une écharpe pour caler ton bras. Et enfin, je t'embrasserai partout où tu as mal. D'accord ?

- Fais attention avec ce genre de proposition… Mais ça veut dire que tu continues à être ma petite amie ?

- Bien sûr que oui, idiote !

Elles rigolèrent ensemble, puis Ethelle nettoya doucement la main de Blue Eye, qui était effectivement bien abimée. Elle l'enveloppa dans une bande après l'avoir désinfectée, en faisant grimacer la blonde. Et enfin, elle employa une autre bande pour mettre son bras droit en écharpe. Ce ne fut qu'après un bon moment, et un dépoussiérage en règle, qu'elles reprirent la route main dans la main. Blue Eye avait une étrange sensation, et se sentait étrangement bien, libérée de la plupart des poids qui avaient encombré ses pensées récemment. Le soleil commençait à décliner fortement quand elles parvinrent en haut de la falaise, pour y trouver un Ursaring ronflant, protégeant les Nosferapti dans ses bras. Elles réveillèrent le gros Pokémon, lui présentant leurs excuses pour el retard, mais celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir bien apprécié sa sieste et était de bien meilleure humeur qu'au départ. Le plus vigoureux des Nosferapti se réveilla aussi et se mit à tourner autour de la Ranger pour la guider plus efficacement vers leur grotte d'origine, si tant est que c'était bien celle-ci qui était la cible de Green Eye. Les ombres s'étiraient, donnant un aspect surréaliste aux entassements rocheux, et dissimulant quelques pièges comme des petites crevasses ou des pierres non stabilisées. Dans leur précipitation, elles faillirent plusieurs fois chuter, surtout Blue Eye qui manquait d'équilibre avec un bras en moins. Elles ne ralentirent pas pour autant, courant presque.

La nuit était tombée quand elles se retrouvèrent devant une crevasse dans une falaise, presque invisible si on ne la regardait pas dans un certain sens. Sans les Nosferapti, elles seraient passées devant sans s'en douter. Elles décidèrent de laisser Ursaring à l'entrée. En effet, si Green Eye avait fini par trouver l'Armure complète, elle pourrait probablement prendre le contrôle du Pokémon. Elles se glissèrent par l'étroite entrée, pour découvrir une galerie plus spacieuse qu'on pouvait le croire. Ethelle alluma la lampe de son Capstick, et elle s'avancèrent dans le boyau. Au début, il n'y avait que le silence, car les Nosferapti étaient probablement partis par peur de la Capitaine des Napper. Puis elles entendirent un bruit sourd régulier qui faisait résonner les parois. Plus elles progressaient, plus le bruit était fort. Alors qu'elles tournèrent à un coude, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un crâne de Ptera et Blue Eye faillit hurler en faisant un saut en arrière. Le reste du très ancien squelette disparaissait sous un monticule de rochers qu'elles contournèrent une fois remises de leurs émotions. Une lumière apparut au loin, et Ethelle éteint sa lampe. Le bruit continuait, un peu plus discontinu mais bien plus clairement. Quelqu'un piochait. Elles s'approchèrent silencieusement, et découvrirent la source du bruit après un autre coude. Elles se plaquèrent contre le mur et passèrent leur tête prudemment. Green Eye était en train d'élargir une ouverture, à travers ce qui semblait être un mur composé de coquilles de Kabuto et d'Ammonita. Par l'étroite ouverture, une lumière brillait d'une couleur argentée qui se réfléchissait sur les pièces d'armure qu'elle possédait déjà. C'était le moment d'agir, selon Blue Eye, et Ethelle sembla du même avis vu qu'elle se redressa et s'avança vers Green Eye.

- Green Eye ! Arrête tout de suite ! C'est fini pour toi !

L'interpelée se retourna prestement, une grimace de colère sur le visage. Blue Eye était perturbée par ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son ancienne collègue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Où était la jeune fille, certes un peu fanatique quant au dessein de Purple Eye, mais joyeuse et toujours prête à faire la fête qu'elle était auparavant ?

- Revoilà la sauveuse du monde et la traitresse. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher d'accomplir mon devoir. Les Gants sont à portée de moi. L'Armure m'appelle. Je l'entends, sa voix me souffle que mon destin sera grand. Je délivrerai le Boss et nous nous vengerons. En particulier de toi Blue Eye !

Celle-ci sortit des ombres où elle se tenait pour se placer à côté d'Ethelle.

- Non Green Eye. Reviens à la raison, tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est du mal aux gens. Les Armuroi sont dangereuses, et surtout les plus puissantes. La civilisation qui les a conçues s'est effondrée sous ses propres erreurs. Tu ne feras que précipiter ta chute.

- Non ! L'armure me dit… je l'entends… Elle me dit que le monde s'inclinera à nos pieds. Elle me dit que je serai puissante. Elle me dit que tu es mon ennemie, tout comme ta copine Ranger.

Blue Eye commeçait à comprendre. Green Eye était corrompue par le pouvoir qui devait émaner de l'Armure d'Argent. Finalement, celle-ci n'était peut-être pas une sous-fifre de l'Armure d'Or, mais peut-être plutôt une adversaire. Dans un éclair, elle se demanda si ce n'est pas un combat entre les deux possesseurs qui avait créé le paysage de désolation à l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question. Elle s'avança vers Green Eye, ne tenant pas compte de l'avertissement d'Ethelle.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie Green Eye. Je veux juste que tout se finisse bien. Tu n'as pas envie de faire souffrir les gens. Et de te faire souffrir. Ecoute-moi.

- Ne t'approche pas. Non !

- Green…

Le regard perdu de la Napper en noir se fixa soudain sur son bras blessé, et semblant recouvrer la raison.

- Tu es blessée ? Blue Eye ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La blonde se dit que c'était une chance inespérée, et qu'elle devait saisir ce moment de lucidité. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et tendit son bras jusqu'à toucher celui de Green Eye. Il y eut un éclair et elle recula sa main en ressentant une vive brûlure. Ethelle se précipita vers elle, tandis que la brune se prit la tête entre les mains hurlant.

- Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-nous ! Je dois… je veux… Cette voix… Protégez-moi !

Des yeux rouges s'ouvrirent soudain derrière la fille en noir. Des carapaces de chaque fossile Pokémon s'extrayait un Spectre, qui se mirent tous ensemble à tournoyer au-dessus de la tête des trois humaines en sifflant des borborygmes incompréhensibles. Green Eye semblait avoir perdu toute volonté. Elle se tenait à genoux, le regard fixe et la bouche ouverte. Le bandeau qui servait de Casque brillait d'une lueur malsaine. Ethelle tenta d'envoyer son Capstick sur les Spectres indéfinis, mais celui resta inactif. Son geste attira sur elle l'attention des ombres qui commencèrent à se regrouper près d'elle. Blue Eye voulut s'interposer, mais Ethelle la rejeta d'un geste.

- Occupe-toi de Green Eye ! Il faut qu'elle reprenne le contrôle !

- Et toi ?

- Tout va bien, ils ne peuvent rien me faire. Ce ne sont pas de vrais Pokémon sinon le Capstick se serait activé. Et puis je ne suis pas seule…

A cet instant, plusieurs Nosferapti jaillirent du couloir d'où elles arrivaient. Leurs ondes sonores perturbèrent les Spectres, et ce fut la pagaille. Blue Eye laissa la Ranger diriger le combat et se précipita vers la brune. A nouveau elle sentit une brûlure quand elle toucha son corps, mais c'était supportable. Elle essaya de la secouer, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se permit même une gifle qui lui permit aussi de se défouler un peu, sans plus de succès. En espérant qu'Ethelle ne verrait pas ça, elle décida en désespoir de cause d'embrasser Green Eye. Celle-ci se mit à papillonner des yeux, et elle murmura quelques mots sans grande cohérence.

- La voix… Elle me dit… Ma tête… Blue…

Le bandeau s'illumina à nouveau, arrachant un nouveau hurlement à sa propriétaire. Mais Blue Eye comprit alors ce qu'il se passait, et nonobstant à nouveau la douleur elle arracha le bandeau d'argent. Aussitôt tout se calma. Les Spectres disparurent, et la tension dans l'air se dissipa. La Napper s'effondra au sol. Mais cela, Blue Eye ne le vit pas. Elle se sentit plonger dans une espèce de dimension parallèle.

Tout était noir. Face à elle, une ombre sur un trône revêtue de l'Armure d'Argent. Celle-ci se mit à parler, d'une voix caverneuse.

- Tu es forte, jeune humaine. Plus forte que celle qui te précédait. Tu occupais souvent ses pensées, sais-tu ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le Pouvoir. Celui de contrôler n'importe quelle créature de cette Terre.

- C'est vous qui avez corrompu Green Eye.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Elle avait tellement envie de prouver à l'humain qui la commandait qu'elle était digne de lui. Elle a accepté avec joie la force que je lui donnais.

Blue Eye entendait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, comme quelque chose qui voulait se rappeler à elle. Mais l'Armure continuait de parler, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

- Tu es une jeune fille seule. Tu as commis des erreurs qui t'ont éloignée des autres humains. Tu es détestée, esseulée. Je peux te donner la force de réparer tes erreurs, le Pouvoir de faire en sorte d'être acceptée.

Un instant elle songea à ces agents à Rosalia, à ses recrues Nappers qu'elle avait entraînées de Charybde en Scylla, tous ces Pokémons qu'elle avait maltraités.

- Tout réparer…

- Oui. Tu peux le faire, jeune fille. Tu peux utiliser le Pouvoir changer le monde. Être celle vers qui les regards reconnaissants se tourneront.

Ses oreilles tintaient vraiment à présent. D'où venait ce bruit ? Ce n'était pas désagréable, comme une musique qu'elle entendrait à travers un mur. Quelle était-elle ? L'Armure s'était levée, et lui tendait la main, resplendissante. A travers l'ombre qui constituait le visage, elle pouvait voir un avenir radieux, debout face à ses Napper qu'elle entrainait vers des rivages brillants. Elle se tenait seule au-dessus de tous, grisée par le bonheur dont elle abreuvait le monde… Mais elle était seule. Le voile se déchira, et c'est la voix d'Ethelle qui résonna à son oreille, l'appelant sans cesse. Elle comprit alors.

- Je ne veux pas de votre Pouvoir.

- Ne refuse pas cette offre. Tous t'aimeront…

- … et tous désespèreront. Surtout moi. Je ne veux plus être seule. Plus jamais. J'ai fait des erreurs parce que j'étais seule, parce que je n'avais pas quelqu'un sur qui compter. Ce n'est plus le cas. Des gens comptent sur moi, et pour moi. Je ne cèderai pas.

- Pauvre idiote ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu refuses !

- Oh si je le sais. Je l'ai trop souvent vécu ces derniers temps.

L'Armure se précipita vers elle en hurlant, mais elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la voix de la Ranger. Et quand elle les rouvrit, elle était allongée dans les bras de cette dernière, qui avait des larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Décidemment, ça devient une habitude de me réveiller dans les bras de jeunes filles éplorées.

- Idiote ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Il y avait une espèce d'aura noire autour de toi, et je… J'ai pensé que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver, grâce à toi.

S'il existait bien un moment où un baiser était justifié, c'était celui-là. Elle n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'il avait duré, mais c'est un faible gémissement venant de Green Eye qui les sépara. Celle-ci se tenait toujours allongée et inconsciente. Ethelle soupira avant de se porter vers elle, tandis que Blue Eye se redressa. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours le bandeau d'argent en main et percevait une sourde pulsation en émaner. Prenant une décision radicale, elle le posa à terre et se saisit de sa main valide d'une grosse pierre qu'elle abattit dessus. Malheureusement, sa main gauche manquait de précision et de force et elle ne fit que l'érafler. Quand elle voulut recommencer, elle sentit les mains d'Ethelle sur la sienne.

- Je vais t'aider.

Elles se saisirent de la pierre à nouveau, et cette fois elles frappèrent d'un coup violent. Le bandeau se rompit au point d'impact, dans un éclair, et une ombre s'en échappa, se tordant et se dissipant dans un murmure qui disparut comme un souffle de vent. C'était enfin terminé. Posant sa main valide sur celle de la Ranger, Blue Eye s'adossa à la paroi.

- Comment va-t-elle ? fit-elle en désignant Green Eye au sol, la tête reposant sur un bout de tissu trouvé dans le sac de la Ranger.

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle a l'air juste évanouie, et très fatiguée. J'espère qu'elle se réveillera vite qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

- Je te préviens, je ne suis absolument pas en état de la porter.

C'est à ce moment qu'elles entendirent des bruits de pas arriver derrière elles. Elles se redressèrent péniblement, espérant qu'il ne s'agirait pas de nouveaux ennuis. Blue Eye fut rassurée par l'aspect du nouvel arrivant. Un homme d'un peu plus de la vingtaine, au franc sourire sous sa casquette qui laissait échapper quelques cheveux rebelles. Un Dracaufeu à la flamme puissante le suivait, et sur son épaule il y avait un Pikachu au regard vif. Il prit la parole.

- Bonjour ! Mortimer m'a envoyé pour vous aider, mais il semble que j'arrive trop tard.

Elle laissa Ethelle prendre la parole. La diplomatie et les contacts, ce n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé.

- Bonjour. Je suis le Ranger Ethelle. En fait, vous pouvez vraisemblablement nous aider. Cette jeune fille allongée a besoin d'être amenée le plus vite possible chez un médecin ou un hôpital. Elle a subi de grands chocs psychologiques, et ne doit pas non plus être en grande forme physique.

- Enchanté Ranger Ethelle. J'ai oublié de me présenter, vous pouvez m'appeler Red.

Il se tourna vers son Dracaufeu et lui demanda de s'occuper de Green Eye. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien et s'éloigna prestement vers la sortie. Ensuite, Red se retourna vers les jeunes filles.

- Dracaufeu va l'emmener à Rosalia. Mais nous allons devoir continuer à pied. Vous vous sentez en état ?

Son épaule la lançait terriblement depuis qu'elle s'était remise debout, et elle se sentait très fatiguée. Ethelle avait à peine l'air plus fraiche. Elles étaient debout depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube et avait parcouru des kilomètres, affronté une attaque de Nosferapti et d'Ursaring, une chute dans un ravin et un combat contre des Spectres et une Armure possédée.

- Non, affirma-t-elle. Nous sommes au bout du rouleau. Si vous avez pensé à prendre du matériel de camping, je propose une nuit de repos avant de repartir.

- Non, je vous avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé. Et de toute façon, ces contrées ne sont pas sûres. Il y a parfois des Tyranocifs ou des Nostenfers peu amicaux qui s'y promènent, ainsi que de nombreux Pokémons plus ou moins sympathiques. Mais j'avais quand prévu une option de retour. Venez avec moi.

Blue Eye soupira à la perspective de marcher, mais elle se laissa entrainer par Ethelle. A la sortie de la grotte, Ursaring gronda joyeusement en les voyant, et leur tendit des baies qu'il avait ramassées. Cette offre effaça définitivement les griefs qu'elle avait pu avoir contre lui. Ethelle demanda à Red comment il comptait se déplacer.

- On va attendre un peu. Des amis à moi devraient arriver bientôt, s'ils ont bien reçu mon message. En attendant, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elles décrivirent leur chasse depuis le campement des Nappers, en omettant cependant l'épisode du ravin, la grotte, les réactions de Green Eye et le combat contre les Spectre. Blue Eye évoqua rapidement l'entrevue avec le Pouvoir de l'Armure, et Ethelle lui serra la main à cette évocation. Elle lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance. Red resta pensif un instant, puis attrapa une Pokeball d'où sortit un gigantesque Ronflex.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi mon ami. Ne bougez pas mesdemoiselles.

Il retourna dans la grotte, suivi par le lourd Pokémon qui eut du mal à se glisser par l'étroite entrée. Restée seule avec la Ranger, la blonde inclina la tête sur son épaule, et l'entrainant avec elle, elle les fit basculer contre la paroi inclinée, le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elles. C'était calme, et elles ne parlèrent pas. Soudain, une vibration puissante se fit sentir et les cailloux tressautèrent. Une petite minute après, ça recommença. Red reparut quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai détruit le fond de la grotte à coup d'Ultralasers. Les pièces de l'Armure, si elles sont encore intactes, reposent sous des tonnes de roches.

- C'est bien, fit Blue Eye.

La fatigue la gagnait vraiment, et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rejoindre des draps frais. C'est alors que l'espace à côté du groupe se tordit et un Alakazam et un Gardevoir firent leur apparition. Au milieu de la brume qui envahissait ses sens, Blue Eye comprit qu'il s'agissait des amis dont avait parlé Red. Elle vit Gardevoir s'approcher d'elle et lui attraper le bras, et c'est le dernier souvenir qu'elle eut.

Le lendemain, le soleil était haut quand elle se réveilla. Son épaule et sa main avait des bandages propres, et elle se sentait plus propre. Un mot était posé sur la table de chevet de sa chambre. _Rejoins-moi au Poste - Ethelle_. Elle se prépara le plus rapidement possible. Son épaule la faisait nettement moins souffrir. Les cataplasmes de baie faisaient vraiment des miracles. Elle se rendit au poste. Là, elle retrouva l'ensemble des ex-Napper, la mine déjà plus reposée que la veille. Green Eye se tenait à l'écart, pâle mais éveillée. A côté se tenait Ethelle. La confrontation avec l'une la réjouissait autant qu'elle appréhendait celle avec l'autre. Elle commença par s'occuper de saluer ses anciennes recrues qui arboraient un sourire faible. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha enfin des deux jeunes filles, elle croisa le regard de Green Eye, à la fois fier et perdu, mais surtout glacial. Elle préféra ne pas affronter la brune et se rapprocha d'Ethelle qui la prit dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait définitivement tourné la page. Derrière elle, ses amies allaient retrouver les leurs. A son côté, elle avait le dernier lien avec son passé, et il était coupé. Elle l'avait sauvée, elle n'avait plus de dettes. Et dans ses bras, c'était son présent qu'elle tenait. Oui, elle pouvait enfin regarder devant elle. Peut-être allait-elle devoir encore affronter quelques épreuves, mais avec Ethelle à ses côtés elle n'avait plus peur d'avancer. L'été s'annonçait radieux, sous le ciel bleu.


End file.
